Fairie Tales
by Lexi1989
Summary: Four Kingdoms, One Throne, and a missing true blood Fairie heir. A fantasy tale of romance, supernatural powers, friendship, and a girl's journey in discovering who she really is. [AU]
1. Chapter 1: History

**NEW STORY! YEY! LoL**

 **So I've had this idea stuck in my mind for quite some time. Trying my bit at this fantasy stuff. I hope you guys like it. XD**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **Fairie Tales**

 **CHAPTER 1: History and Hunting**

 _The Kingdom of Yukihira lay in the magical country of Alice, nestled between the vast ocean and three of the most powerful Kingdoms in the land. The Hyuuga Kingdom in the North, the Koizumi Kingdom in the East, the Nogi Kingdom in the West and the shoreline in the South leading to lands undiscovered. The Hyuuga Kingdom is known for their strength and valor; The Koizumi Kingdom is known for being populated by the country's most cunning and intelligent; whilst the Nogi Kingdom is best known for their caring and gentle people, often the peacemakers of the Kingdoms at a time of discourse. The Yukihira Kingdom was once the most powerful of them all; Generation upon generation of its rulers had the power to command the dragons of the land, but with the demise of their King, the great Izumi Yukihira and the disappearance of his spouse, it had fallen unto hard times. Their ruler was dead, and the dragons he once commanded had turned against the people, setting the Kingdom on fire and fleeing once all the Kingdom burned to the ground. Only the grand Yukihira Castle remained standing, with charred walls and a ghostly aura._

 _The Koizumi and Hyuuga Kingdoms had been fighting on who would get to rebuild and rule the Yukihira Kingdom; Neither would yield to the other, coveting the Fairie Throne located in the castle. Whoever was proclaimed leader of the Kingdom of Yukihira would sit on the Fairie Throne and would be the ruler of the country of Alice. There was however a catch. Only a true blood Fairie could be proclaimed ruler. And by law, if the Fairie King died, only the legal true blood heir could succeed him._

 _Since Izumi Yukihira died tragically during the war against the country of Shadows, his wife had gone into hiding. Nobody knew where Queen Yuka was. She was rumored to be pregnant with the heir to the throne, but her current whereabouts were unknown._

 _When the dragons no longer returned, the people who had been displaced by the fires slowly returned, rebuilding their homes with whatever resources they could get their hands on. The Kingdom was rich in resources, and in a year's time, they had been able to regain a semblance of normality within their walls. Among them is the Imai Family, trusted advisor to the Yukihira clan. They were well respected within the walls of the Yukihira Kingdom but they could not rule as they were only half blood Fairies. Without a ruler, the townsfolk has elected the Imai's to temporarily manage whatever and whoever was left in the Kingdom. And with their astute and brilliant governance, the Kingdom slowly returned to its former glory. Almost but not quite. A true blood heir was still needed, but alas, the heir was nowhere to be found._

* * *

"MIKAN!"

Sixteen year old Mikan Sakura looked up from her history book towards the source of the voice calling her name. She saw her grandfather walking up the small gravel path towards her secret hideout.

"MIKAN!"

She grimaced as her grandfather called her out once more and quickly closed the book and leapt off the tree branch she was tucked into. Only, she had miscalculated her landing and instead of landing on her feet, she fell butt first into puddle, soiling her dress much to her dismay.

"MIKAN SAKURA! Where on earth have you been? I've been calling for you for the past hour!" Mikan brushed away the hair that fell onto her face only to be met by the furious face of her grandpa Nonno.

"I was studying my history lesson." She stood up and brushed away the mud that stuck to her dress.

"Get inside and get changed!" Nonno ushered her towards the small cottage that they lived in. It was beyond the wall, in the outskirts of the Kingdom, near the Northern Forest that led towards the Hyuuga Kingdom.

Mikan had lived all her life with Nonno in the small cottage outside the walls. He had survived the fires that ravaged the kingdom but refused to live inside the walls for fear of the return of the dragons. Her mother had died giving birth to her and her father had passed away long before she was born. He was her only living relative.

Mikan was a simple and lively girl. She was home schooled and had very little exposure to the outside world beyond the Kingdom. She had auburn hair and honey-gold eyes. What was captivating about her was that she was always smiling. No matter what life threw at her, one would always catch Mikan Sakura with a smile.

* * *

Mikan crouched in the bush with her bow and arrow aimed at the deer near the brook. Nonno had told her to go into the Kingdom to buy supplies but the butcher had closed his shop early and she had been unable to buy any meat for their supper. She was confident Nonno wouldn't mind having roasted venison for dinner. She could roast it with herbs fresh from her garden later tonight. But first, she needed to hunt for a deer.

She let out a breath of air before aiming the arrow at the creature, unaware of her presence behind it. Seconds before she released the arrow, there was a rustling of the bushes in front of the deer and she cursed under her breath as it scurried away with the arrow narrowly missing it. The scream from the bushes on the other side startled her and she remembered she had just shot an arrow in that direction.

"Aggggghh." She could hear the groaning of a man and she was suddenly fearful.

This part of the forest was usually unpopulated. She had never encountered anyone whenever she went hunting here before. She was deep in the Northern Forest, miles away from either the Yukihira or Hyuuga Kingdoms' borders. She approached the sound to find a man on the ground, clutching his leg.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I was just shot by an arrow. Do you think I'm alright?" He gave her a dirty look and she was suddenly captivated by his eyes. They were ruby red with a tint of crimson. The most enchanting ones she had ever seen in her lifetime.

"I'm sorry. I was aiming for the deer." She offered her hand to assist him in standing but got a glare in response.

"So it was you who shot me, huh?" He ignored her offer and stood on his own giving her a once over from head to foot.

"I said I was sorry! Besides it only grazed your leg!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever. What are you doing in the Northern Woods?" He was curious to find this lass in the middle of the forest, wielding a bow and arrow.

"I was hunting. I should be asking you the same thing." She looked at him curiously.

He was dressed head to toe in black. He wore a black cloak over a dark shirt and black was a tear in his pants where the arrow broke through and blood was coming out of his wound. His boots were also in black. He had dark ebony hair but his eyes were his most enchanting feature. Aside from the fact that they were red, they were smoldering as if they were on fire.

"I don't answer to you." He retorted.

"No fair! I answered your question!" She pouted and he chuckled.

"Life is always unfair. You don't always get what you want."

"I wish that arrow lodged into your shoulder." She muttered under her breath.

"Well, you have lousy aim."

"You scared away my target." It was beginning to dawn on her that nightfall was upon them. And she no longer had time to hunt.

"Whatever." He brushed away the dirt on his pants and washed his wound with water from the brook. Once the wound was clean, he took some leaves from a nearby plant and wrapped it up in some bandage he had taken with him.

"Grandpa is soooo going to get mad at me." Gone was her feisty demeanor replaced with sadness and worry. Somehow, even if he didn't know this girl, he felt guilty for making her feel that way.

"Why?" He felt like he had to ask.

"I don't have any meat for dinner." She began to walk away from him, shoulders slumped.

What prompted him to do what he did next, he didn't know. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in the other direction.

"Kyaaa—What are you doing?" She was taken by surprise.

"Come with me."

"I'm not going with you! You could be a murderer for all I know! Or a rapist!" She struggled against him but his hold was firm.

"Like I would be into a flat-chested, ugly girl like you." He said accompanied by a rolling of eyes.

"Pervert!" She screamed and that prompted him to put his hand over her mouth. His muscular figure could easily overpower her petite frame.

She struggled and protested against his hold to no avail. He dragged her until they reached a small clearing.

"I'm going to let go of you. Don't scream or else." She seemed to have learned that she couldn't overpower him and she nodded submissively.

"What are we doing here?" She asked and he pointed towards the North.

What she saw made her jaw drop. A large group of deer were grazing in the meadow. She had never been to this clearing. It was bordered by Sakura trees that were blossoming. A river ran through the clearing cutting it in half where the deer gathered to drink.

"Go on then. Shoot one." He gestured towards the deer and she quickly took aim.

Holding the base of the arrow near her lip then letting it go in time with her breathing, the arrow found its target straight into the neck of an adult doe. The rest of the deer scattered after witnessing the slaughter and they were left alone with their catch.

Mikan quickly descended on the deer and took out the dagger from her pouch. she skinned the deer and butchered the parts that could be used for dinner, wrapping them neatly in the big leaves she had prepared in times like this. She had barely a couple of hours before the sun fully set to get back home. And she was still miles away. She turned towards the stranger who led her here and was about to speak when he held up his hand.

"No need to thank me." He said and he turned around and walked away.

She noticed him limping and ran after him. Regardless of the limp, he was fast and she was heavily breathing but still a few feet away. She tried to call after him but he still wouldn't stop.

"Hey!" He was still walking.

"I'm talking to you!" No response.

"OI! PERVERT!" He turned around and raised his brow at her.

"First you injure me and now you dare to call me insulting names?"

"Well for one, I don't know your name. Two, I was calling you but you wouldn't listen. Three, it's not my fault you turned around when I called you pervert!" She glared at him. She was tired after running after him.

"What is it that you want then flat-chested,ugly girl?"

"It's nearly nightfall and you're injured. Your wound might get infected. At least let me make it up to you by dressing your wound properly with a roof over your head and a hot meal for dinner. The town is pretty far from here." She didn't really want to be nice to him after his insulting words either but she was taught by her grandfather to always repay favors and debts. And he had done her a great favor by leading her into the meadow wih the deer.

"Fine." She gave him a relieved look and held out her hand.

"Mikan Sakura. And you are?" He took her hand in his and shook it formally before letting it go abruptly.

"My name is Natsume. That's all you need to know."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Natsume. Follow me." She led the way back to her cottage not knowing that this fateful meeting would change her life forever.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **How was it? curious to know more? Not much events happen except Natsume and Mikan's first meeting (no point in delaying the obvious) lol.. more to come though!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **And this joins my story cycle replacing Delicious Taboo which was recently finished!**

* * *

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	2. Chapter 2: Prominence

**Responses have been positive so far so I think I'm doing okay in this genre :D**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Mikan Sakura. And you are?" He took her hand in his and shook it formally before letting it go abruptly._

" _My name is Natsume. That's all you need to know."_

" _It's a pleasure to meet you Natsume. Follow me." She led the way back to her cottage not knowing that this fateful meeting would change her life forever._

* * *

 **FAIRIE TALES**

 **CHAPTER 2: PROMINENCE**

His senses were on high alert as they walked along the small gravel path. He'd been trained since the tender age of ten to be a both a hunter and a fighter. It wasn't just a hobby, it was a requirement. He needed to be strong. To defend himself against any foe. And he was damn good at it. Nobody had ever been able to strike at him. Up until today.

It was just his luck to be grazed by an arrow on his leg. Today of all days when he was trying to get as far away from his Kingdom as possible. It was the eve of his name day. He was turning sixteen. Sixteen was a very important age for true bloods in the magical country of Alice. Sixteen was considered the coming of age. When their magical powers would begin to manifest.

* * *

The Hyuuga family, rulers of the Kingdom of Hyuuga were known as the wielders of the power of the Flame. They were the second most powerful family in the country after the Yukihiras who wielded the power of Nullification. To the commoners eye, the Nullification power appeared to be a non-offensive one. But with that very same power, they could repel harm. No other magical power in the world could hurt them. And that made them dangerous at the same time potent.

When King Izumi died, and Queen Yuka fled with her unborn child, the Hyuugas were considered the next to assume the Fairie Throne. However, King Izumi was the best friend of King Ioran Hyuuga, Natsume's father. And he insisted, along with the Kingdom of Nogi that search parties be sent out to look for Queen Yuka who was the best friend of his wife, Kaoru Hyuuga. King Ioran had been hesitant to assume the throne because of the threat of the dragons. Even if they were the wielders of the power of Flame, they could not tame the dragons. They had attempted to, but failed miserably.

The Kingdom of Nogi wielded the power of Animal Pheromone. They could communicate with creatures of the animal kingdom like no other human or fairie could. With this power, they ensured balance and harmony between the different species. While the Hyuuga Kingdom sent out a search party that consisted of humans and their strongest fairies, the Nogi Kingdom sent out a search party with their tenured fairies. Those who had mastered their powers and reached out to the animals to help with the search.

The Koizumi Kingdom was the only one that rejected to send a search party. They had denied multiple requests from both remaining Kingdoms to assist with the rehabilitation of the Yukihira Kingdom, wanting to be the one to rule over it. It was no secret that they were by far the least liked among the four major kingdoms. They wielded the power of Soul Sucking. Population was scarce due to the tyranny of King Shinichi Koizumi. Generations before, the Koizumi family had been known to be kind and merciful, using their powers only to rehabilitate criminals of the country to do good for the community. But when King Shinichi took over, everything changed. His way of governance was corrupt and selfish despite his cunning. He abused their powers to his family's advantage, somewhat staining their family name. The Kingdom's economy was thriving due to illegal ways and monopoly of big businesses that profited the royal family and not the citizens. Commoners from this Kingdom would stay for not more than a year before relocating to either of the three other Kingdoms. Especially when rumors had been widespread of a secret alliance between the Koizumi Royal Family to the country of Shadows ruled by Kuonji.

* * *

Tomorrow, his powers were supposed to emerge. His mother had planned a grand ball in his honor. To showcase their firstborn son, wielding the power of the Flame. And he wanted nothing to do with it. Hence he escaped with the help of his childhood friend, Kokoroyome. Koko, who was a half blood fairie, wielded the power of Telepathy. He helped Natsume escape the border patrol of the Kingdom and offered to cover for him. Natsume knew news of his escape wouldn't evade his parent's ears for long so he hightailed as far as he could, only to be set back by being wounded by Mikan's arrow.

He looked at the girl walking in front of him, as if she didn't have a care in the world. He envied her in a way that she, although judging from the looks of her, was not born with a silver spoon in her mouth, she looked as if she was happy. Something he had rarely ever felt all throughout his life. From childhood to his teenage years, he was conditioned to be someone he didn't really want to be. A future King. He hated all of the rules and the restriction that came with it. He abhorred the idea of losing his freedom and being chained to rule a Kingdom until his dying day.

He studied her closely from behind. She was wearing commoner's clothes. A plain button down shirt two sizes too big for her, loose ends tied behind her back paired with unflattering brown pants that were held together by a simple leather belt. Her auburn hair was held up in a bun at the top of her head. Her honey gold eyes he noticed, sparkled when she saw something of interest just like when she saw the meadow he had led her to.

He had been outside his Kingdom's borders before today. Only to hunt and train with his mentor Persona a.k.a. Rei Serio. Persona was formerly from the Kingdom of Shadows but when he was caught wounded from the earlier battles of the war, he plead for mercy which King Izumi granted. He was sent to the Kingdom of Hyuuga to be rehabilitated and was eventually placed as Natsume's mentor since he possessed knowledge and expertise on combat. He didn't notice Mikan come to a stop before him with his daydreaming and bumped into her from behind.

"Watch where you're going." He liked the sound of her voice even if her tone was less to his liking.

"It's your fault. You stopped all of a sudden." He said in an attempt to tease her.

"Whatever. We're almost there. I just stopped to pick a few flowers for the dinner table." She said as she strayed off the trail and onto a small field of flowers.

He watched her as she picked a few flowers, and he couldn't quite explain the feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach. He was a stranger to feelings of affection to people of the opposite sex. He was rarely affectionate to his mother or his younger sister, Aoi. He loved both, and would do anything to protect them and his father, but was never one to show his emotional side. He was more of a doer than a speaker. Natsume's motto was 'Actions speak louder than words'. But now that he encountered someone so foreign to him. In both stature and personality, it intrigued him. He wanted to know more about her but at the same time, he knew he couldn't stay for too long in the area.

* * *

"MIKAN!" Both Mikan and Natsume glanced up to see a worried looking Nonno briskly walking in their direction.

"Grandpa. What are you doing here? You should be resting inside."

"I was worried about you. You're never outside this late." He could see the worry in the old man's eyes.

"Yeah, there was an accident." She said sheepishly.

"OH MY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT MY CHILD?" He stepped back to take a good look at Mikan and inspect if she was damaged anywhere.

"Actually, I caused it. This here is Natsume. I accidentally shot him when I was hunting and the arrow grazed his leg. I offered him a place to stay for the night and a hot meal as a sign of my apology." The old man noticed his presence for the first time and gasped.

"You're not from around here." Nonno's stance was suddenly guarded.

"That is correct sir. I am not."

"What were you doing in these parts of the Kingdom?" The old man's eyes narrowed suspiciously at him and he suddenly felt hot all over. He fought not to squirm under the old man's gaze.

I'm a traveler and am on my way westward to the Nogi Kingdom." He lied in response. He knew that elders knew more than the younger generation of the Kingdoms and he could not afford to be recognized.

"What business do you have there?" Nonno seemed unconvinced due to his lack of details.

"I come from the Koizumi Kingdom and have no future there. I have no family. And I plan to visit some friends of my father's in the Nogi Kingdom to see if they can help me find a job." Natsume used what knowledge he had of the current state of the other Kingdoms to throw off any suspicion. He wouldn't be staying here long anyways.

"Mikan, I'll prepare dinner. Accompany our guest to the guest room and prepare some beddings for him. You really are a clumsy one my child. Get some hot water ready so you can help him clean his wound and put some herbs on it for faster healing."

"It was an accident grandpa. I was aiming for the deer." She rolled her eyes and made a face.

"Be that as it may child. You still caused inconvenience to this young fellow here. Now run along and help him out." The elder seemed to accept his explanation and ushered the two teenagers inside the cottage.

* * *

The stuffy feeling that he felt never really went away. As the sun set and the darkness fell on the Kingdom, bringing with it the gusts of cool winter wind, Natsume felt even hotter. Dinner passed uneventfully until it was time to sleep. Mikan and her grandfather had retired to their own rooms in the cottage for the night and pretty soon midnight Deep inside he knew it was the start of the manifestation of his power. And he had no clue on what to do or what to expect. For sure, his parents must have found out about his running away unless Koko was able to cook up a believable story to which he doubts very much.

Natsume sat back on the bed in the small room he was provided. He had removed his shirt to try to alleviate the heat he felt inside his body. He stretched his arms out and winced as he felt a sharp pain on his back. It was as if someone was slicing his skin from both sides and he fell back on the bed groaning. The pain was more than what he had experienced being grazed by the arrow, this time it was hundredfold and coming to the point of being unbearable. His vision was slowly turning hazy and he could barely make out Mikan's shocked face before he passed out completely.

"NATSUME!" She screamed as she emerged in the doorway.

The bed was engulfed in flames and he was smack dab in the middle of it. He was completely engulfed in a blue flame, with bursts of fire coming out of his hands in yellow and orange. But what shocked her the most was that he didn't appear to be burning. His face was contorted in pain and he kept struggling to reach his back.

She ran back to the kitchen to grab the mop bucket, then ran outside to where their water pump was standing. It took all of her strength to get the bucket filled to the brim. She ran back and tossed the contents of the water over him, only to find her efforts wasted. He was still burning and it was as if the water had no effect on the Flame. Why she decided to touch him, she didn't know. But the moment that she did, it was as if the effect was instantaneous. The flames completely disappeared and his eyes opened with the shock he felt in his body. She screamed as she felt inexplicable pain in her body as well. It was as if they were electrified. His chest heaved as he caught his breath and so did she.

"You—you're a fairie!" She said in a low, fearful voice.

She looked at his figure, hunched on the bed. But what she was staring at was mostly behind him. His fairie wings had emerged. Prominently black with shades of red like flames. They were attached to him from slits on his shoulder blades, explaining the pain he had experienced in that area earlier. They were wispy and silken tufts of something not found in this earth. And she was suddenly fearful for her life.

He noticed her panicked expression but did a double take when he looked at her.

"Speak for yourself." He uttered.

"What do you mean?" She stepped back when she saw him stand up and walk towards her. He grabbed her arm and led her towards the only mirror in the room. At first she couldn't see anything unusual in her appearance, but when he tilted her to the side she gasped out loud.

Her nightgown was nearly torn in the back. And in slits similar to his, wings grew out of her back. White with honey gold streaks of silky tufts. She stared at it, unable to comprehend why she had these when she knew all her life, she was a commoner. An orphaned girl. She couldn't be a fairie. Her grandfather would have told her so. She shook her head as if in denial. The thoughts of everything she believed in her life drowning her, overwhelming her. She crumpled to the floor, sobbing. And he stood over her, confused.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I don't know why I have these." She said as she looked up at him, her cheeks tearstained.

"I can explain that." Both looked towards the sound of the voice, surprised that there had been another person who had witnessed the bizarre thing that happened to them.

"HOTARU!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **So they both find out they are fairies, and here comes Hotaru! XD**

* * *

 **Seiren Rindo –** Heyyy kouhai! Glad to see you enjoyed my story! And stay tuned for NatsuMikan moments XD and yes, did enjoy both islands, then two other beaches. I'm hanging back for the next weekend but have two more music festivals to go to after that. Hahaha.

 **Anilissa -** stay tuned for the epilogues which I have already started on but have yet to finish hahaha. And sadly, she has to hunt to keep her grandpa and her alive. And about the other thing, yeah, you gotta stay tuned for that.

 **newroz –** Thankies! Hope you enjoyed this chappie!

 **mikan26 –** I'm so relieved you guys like it! It's my first attempt at this fantasy bit so we'll see if I can still keep your interests up. I'm more of a modern girl like in my other stories so I was thinking of doing something new.

 **HaCel –** Hope you liked this update! And yeah, another story to follow hahaha

 **Guest –** I'm glad to hear that. Enjoy!

 **layliaman98 –** Here she comes. But how does Mikan know her? Stay tuned for the next episode.

 **KaiHyuuga –** Yep, That's Natsume alright. XD Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **And if you guys haven't seen yet, to celebrate my 25** **th** **story I decided to do a RukaRu fic. Please do check it out if you have time. (Pun intended) The title is 'Time After Time'. XD**

 **I know they aren't really paired in the manga or anime but I would like to think that's where they were headed. XD**

 **STORY CYCLE:**

 **Starting Over Again – The Scam – Time After Time – Secrets – Fairie Tales**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	3. Chapter 3: A Journey For Truth

**Before you say it, yes it took me awhile. I've been busy with some stuff in real life and circumstances have been keeping me from writing. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can on my stories, but don't worry, I will never abandon these ;)**

 **And just in case you haven't seen, 'Secrets' was updated last week. XD**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Why are you crying?" He asked._

" _I don't know why I have these." She said as she looked up at him, her cheeks tearstained._

" _I can explain that." Both looked towards the sound of the voice, surprised there had been another person who had witnessed the bizarre thing that happened to them._

" _HOTARU!"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: A Journey For Truth**

"Hota-who?" Natsume looked at the stoic looking girl before him, clearly puzzled at her smoldering gaze despite her bored expression. Mikan had left the room to check on her grandfather.

"It's Hotaru, stupid." She eyed him curiously.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" He asked her, his eyes appraising her appearance. She didn't appear to be of royalty. She was wearing commoner's clothes albeit neater than most villagers from the Kingdoms he'd seen on his travels.

"Mikan is my best friend. My brother is head of the medics in the Kingdom and he asked me to deliver Mikan's grandfather's vials."

"Vials?"

"His medicine. As you can see he's already old and needs some sustenance to aid in his ailments." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I see." They both fell silent, having nothing to talk about and he eyed his wings with curiosity. He tried to move them without touching them but it proved a difficult feat without training and knowledge on how to do so.

You're the missing Prince of the Hyuuga Kingdom, aren't you?" The change in her demeanor began to sound warning bells in his head.

"What makes you think that?" He had to be careful not to blow his cover.

"Because the Hyuuga Kingdom has sent ravens all throughout the country announcing that the Prince has been missing since yesterday afternoon." He made to rebut but she held up a finger to him rendering him silent.

"Don't even try to tell me that I'm wrong. You were head to toe on fire but there's not a single burn on your body. Your wings are black with red accents, a clear descendant of the Hyuuga Clan. Should I go on or will you tell me what you are doing in the outskirts of the Yukihira Kingdom?" She gave him a deadly look.

"Keep it down you guys, grandpa might wake up." Mikan spoke up amidst the silence. She had just come back from checking on her grandfather who was still snoring in his bed despite the commotion that had just occurred. She ushered both Natsume and Hotaru outside of the house so that they wouldn't accidentally wake him.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Natsume said as he turned his back on the two girls and began walking towards the forest, still slightly limping from his leg wound.

"WAIT! Where are you going?" Mikan called out to him.

"Away from here."

"Your wound is still fresh. You can't travel like that."

"Plus the guards from the Hyuuga Kingdom will find you easily now that your wings have emerged." Hotaru added.

"The Hyuuga Kingdom, wait, why are they looking for you?" Mikan turned towards Natsume, surprised at what Hotaru said.

Hotaru and Natsume stood at across from each other, the former taunting the latter with a look that clearly expressed how she would tell Mikan the truth. The latter just gave the former a death glare.

"He's from the Hyuuga Kingdom." Hotaru said after awhile, slightly omitting his title.

"Wait, you lied to us? You told me you were from the Koizumi Kingdom!" Mikan shrieked as Natsume just shrugged.

"I didn't completely lie, I am travelling."

"You told my grandfather you were trying to get a job in the Nogi Kingdom! Liar!" She retorted angrily.

"I didn't plan to stay for long. I didn't have to lie if you didn't shoot me in the leg with your arrow." He said unfazed by her reaction. Hotaru seemed amused by that fact.

"You can leave then!" Mikan said in a huff.

"Can you two stop bickering? We still need to address the fact that you both have wings." Hotaru said in a bored tone.

That seemed to stop the fighting between Natsume and Mikan and they turned towards Hotaru with an expectant expression on their faces.

"Well, since we know your origin, there's nothing much to explain about you." She pointed towards Natsume.

"I expected as much. I already knew what was coming, I just didn't expect it to be that painful." Natsume glanced over his shoulder where his wings were. They shined in the moonlight.

"Mikan, you've been reading up on your History right?" Hotaru asked to which the brunette nodded.

"The only reason you would have wings like that is if you're a true blood fairie."

"But I'm not. I'm an orphan. Grandpa isn't a fairie. He's a commoner."

"There are fairies that aren't true bloods. But fairies have been scarce in this Kingdom for the last few years. The last known true blood fairie in the Yukihira Kingdom had been gone missing a few years back." Hotaru replied.

Silence ensued as Hotaru appeared to be in deep thought. She had known Mikan for years. It was odd that her wings manifested beyond her name day when they were supposed to. Her birthday was on January the 1st. That was 10 months ago. Hotaru didn't know anything about Mikan's mother, only that she died in childbirth. She'd met Mikan when they were both 6 years old.

Nonno had taken Mikan along on one of his town trips to the market to buy food. The Imais had been the designated temporary rulers of the Kingdom, while the ongoing dispute between the others remained unresolved. It was on that fateful day that Hotaru met the cheerful brunette. Although she was loud and sometimes annoying, Hotaru had silently appreciated Mikan's presence in her life. The other kids would shy away from her, sometimes afraid, sometimes thinking that she was a snob. But Mikan didn't. She had walked up to the young Hotaru back then and introduced herself. And spent an afternoon by her side just chatting and watching what Hotaru was doing.

At first Hotaru tried to shoo the noisy girl away. She was busy reading up on her books and the brunette's presence was unnerving her. She wasn't used to anyone hanging around her. Most of the time, she ignored the brunette. But eventually, she began to look forward to those weekly get-togethers and soon enough, they became the best of friends.

Nonno didn't send Mikan to the local school since it was too far to travel by herself and he wasn't feeling well enough to take her there everyday, so Hotaru would visit from time to time, bringing her books so she could read and be tutored. It was safe to say that Mikan was her closest friend, as Hotaru was an aloof person. She was considered a genius in her family. She tinkered with materials found lying around and created extraordinary contraptions that greatly helped the Kingdom's regeneration. She knew a lot about the Kingdom's history. She had heard about the rumors that Queen Yuka was with child when she disappeared, and though it had been years and there was scarce a picture found of the former Queen, she had a heavy feeling in her stomach that Mikan was that baby. They just had to confirm it. And she knew just the way on how to do so.

"You can't stay here anymore." Hotaru said amidst the silence.

"What? Why?" Mikan's voice rose up an octave. It was all too much life changing news to bear in just one night.

"Because there's a slim chance that you could be the true heir to the throne. If anyone finds out you're a true blood fairie and you know word travels fast in the Kingdom, your life could be in danger."

"What do you mean her life could be in danger?" Natsume was quick to ask.

"Fairies in this kingdom have gone missing one after the other for the past few years. And recently there have been reports of attacks on the royals in the Nogi Kingdom. The Queen, no less. Even if they aren't even involved in the dispute but some of the hearsay is that the Koizumi Kingdom is pressuring them to overthrow the Hyuuga Kingdom on their fight for the throne. Whoever is behind these attacks and disappearances want the remaining fairies in the Kingdom to disappear to eliminate any chance of the true blood heir from reappearing."

"If there is an heir, then they could be anywhere by now. It's been years since King Izumi died and Queen Yuka disappeared. The Koizumis can have that stupid throne, I don't want it. I just want a normal life." He said in response.

"Good luck with that, considering your wings are so easily spotted, you stick out like a sore thumb. Plus you know too much. I can't have you blabbering around about what you know about Mikan."

"You're not even sure if she's the heir." He countered.

"Which is why we must set out to find the answer to that question."

"And where would we go to get such answers?"

"To the Glade of the Fairies."

"But nobody knows the way to the Glade of the Fairies. It's been hidden for centuries. Even the elders in our Kingdom know nothing about it. It's been said that only the true blood heirs to the throne can…" Natsume's sentence was cut short as he realized it was the answer to the question.

"Exactly." Hotaru nodded her approval. As rugged as this Prince of the Hyuuga Kingdom was, he wasn't dumb. And he was the best companion she could get for their impromptu travel.

"Only the true blood heir is granted entry to the Glade. I know part of the way leads beyond the ocean. We must set out on that course."

"But what about grandpa?" Mikan asked with pools of tears in her eyes. She wanted answers but at the same time, she was frightened about leaving Nonno alone to fend for himself.

"We need to leave as soon as possible. The less he knows, the better. Go home and pack light. Just the bare essentials and some food that can last us for a few days. I have some money we can use for trade once we get past the border of the forest and down to the shoreline. I know someone from there that can help us get a boat. Meet me at the edge of the forest in half an hour. I've got to get my stuff." Hotaru said as she pushed Mikan silently towards the house.

"You, will help us get there. Then once we have the answers, you can be free to go wherever you choose. Or else, I will send my fastest raven to your parents telling them I know where you are." She said.

"How do I know you haven't already done that?" He asked her.

"If I did, then the Flame Guard would have already been here and I would be swimming in the hefty sum of reward that your parents are offering for your return. The offer is actually quite tempting if I think about it." She had this glint in her eye that made him silently shiver and consider his options.

"Fine. I'll help you. But once you get to the Glade of the Fairies, I'm done." He said curtly.

"You've got yourself a deal. Your Highness." She bowed to him as she would to any royal. She didn't trust him completely but she wasn't stupid enough to disrespect a royal true blood fairie, regardless if he was the heir or not to the throne.

"Why didn't you tell her I'm the Prince?" He asked the lavender eyed girl.

"I have my reasons."

Natsume just pushed past her to get inside the house to gather his meager belongings. He opened the door to find a startled Mikan on the other side, her hand outstretched as if she were to open the door at the exact same moment. She had tearstains on her cheeks and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. She'd been crying. He hated it when he saw girls cry. He used to comfort his younger sister Aoi, whenever she cried.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She was about to answer him softly when she remembered that he'd lied to her and her grandfather. He saw her expression harden as she pushed past him and went out into the garden. He let out a sigh and trudged silently to the guest room where his belongings were kept.

'This is going to be a long journey.' He thought to himself.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **So they are going on a journey beyond the magical country of Alice to find the truth.**

 **Is Mikan the true heir? I think that one's pretty obvious to us regardless if they don't know it, right?**

 **But what will happen on their journey? Who will they meet?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **Anilissa –** try to google 'boy fairy wings' to get an idea of their wingspan ;) But Natsume's isn't the girl kind that makes him look like a sissy. XD

 **YoNaMe –** yeah, it's hard not to fast pace this one. And even if I keep some elements to myself, you guys keep on guessing anyway. But do stay tuned for some plot twists and cliffies in the future ;)

 **newroz –** Thank you! And yeah, I hope I have more time to write soon. It's just been so busy recently at work and at home I rarely get a chance to sit down and write.

 **HaCel –** Well part of this chapter states that her name day is different. And that does seem to be the case. Or is it? LoL. Stay tuned for more details on that. And yeah both of them are 16 although Mikan turned 16 first. And the rumored KK alliance is scary. Although it's just a rumor for now. We'll find out soon enough, stay tuned!

 **Seiren Rindo –** yeah, just a spelling twist, to make it different ;) and yeah I did enjoy the music festivals. Sunscream was a blast LoL. Sorry it took awhile to update kouhai, I've been so swamped at work.

 **Lady Monroe –** Thank you! I hope you keep on following! Do check out my other stories if you have time ;)

 **KaiHyuuga –** humans or commoners as called in the story do co-exist with the Fairies of the different Kingdoms. The Wings appear on True Blood Fairies and have prominent colors. The half blood fairies may or may not have wings. XD

 **Gakuenalicelover –** I hope this is soon enough. Sorry to keep you waiting, enjoy!

 **miramisa90212 –** thanks! Enjoy!

 **chewybillabong –** OMG! I missed you! How have you been? And I'm glad I make you smile still with my stories. It's been awhile since I've heard from you! I hope your studies are going well!

* * *

 **STORY CYCLE UPDATE**

 **Starting Over Again - The Scam - Time After Time - Secrets - Fairie Tales**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite, and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	4. Chapter 4: The Mystical Forest

**So I realized my mistake by updating Starting Over Again before this fic. But I'll turn it back around on the next cycle. Without further ado, the overdue, next chapter of Fairie Tales!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"Why didn't you tell her I'm the Prince?" He asked the lavender eyed girl._

 _"I have my reasons."_

 _Natsume just pushed past her to get inside the house to gather his meager belongings. He opened the door to find a startled Mikan on the other side, her hand outstretched as if she were to open the door at the exact same moment. She had tearstains on her cheeks and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. She'd been crying. He hated it when he saw girls cry. He used to comfort his younger sister Aoi, whenever she cried._

 _"Are you alright?" He asked._

 _She was about to answer him softly when she remembered that he'd lied to her and her grandfather. He saw her expression harden as she pushed past him and went out into the garden. He let out a sigh and trudged silently to the guest room where his belongings were kept._

 _'This is going to be a long journey.' He thought to himself._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: The Mystical Forest**

They lasted an hour of walking in silence before any of them spoke. It was nearly sunrise. The dark sky was slowly being invaded by soft orange rays of the sun coming from the east. Hotaru had estimated their journey south towards the ocean could take a week or more depending on their pace. With two of her companions bearing wings on their backs though, she wouldn't risk the chance of a wandering nomad or merchant seeing them.

They were deep in the forest now, far enough from the boundaries of any of the Kingdoms but not even making one fourth of the way towards their destination. Hotaru knew they needed to rest, as none of them had slept a wink at all due to the events that transpired the previous night. She had them stop in a big grove of oak trees, choosing a large sturdy oak with several branches to settle in.

Mikan had yet to speak to Natsume at all during the trek, and the latter looked like he didn't care at all that she didn't. She was still fuming as to why he'd lied to her. And he definitely wasn't the type to apologize outright. Hotaru had Natsume stretch out on a lower inner branch while she and Mikan took different branches higher up the oak tree. None of them could be seen from down below unless one was really looking for them. Not five minutes later, all three teenagers had entered into a deep slumber, lost in their own little dream worlds.

They awoke hours later, to the rumbling of their stomachs. It was late afternoon as Mikan passed them the meager rations she was able to haphazardly procure in her haste to leave.

"At this rate, we will have to hunt for some game or fruits in the forest soon." Natsume said as they ate.

"Nobody I know has ever been this far south in the forest. Most of the travelers that come to the Kingdom use the roads. Some legends say, the forest is filled with Yokai. Though no one has ever confirmed it nor dared to find out." Mikan looked distraught at Hotaru's statement. The idea of spirits in the forest made her nervous. She'd only ever read about them.

"Guess we will find out soon enough."

The sun was still up in the sky so the group decided to linger first and wait for dusk. They climbed back up on the oak tree and sat back against the trunk. Unable to stand the silence for long, Mikan started talking to Hotaru about her powers, or lack thereof.

"Ne, Hotaru?" Mikan looked towards her best friend.

"What is it baka?" Hotaru had her eyes closed but Mikan knew she wasn't asleep.

"Since I'm a fairie, do you think I have powers?" She spread out her hands before her face and began doing a thrusting motion as if looking for a way to make her powers appear.

"You should."

"But I don't know how to use them. I don't even know what my powers are." She gave up on her actions and slumped against the tree trunk. She winced as she forgot that she had wings and it hurt when she slammed her back on the trunk.

"Ne Hotaru, do you think I can fly with these?" She was able to touch the tips of her wings with her fingers. They were soft but at the same time firm. She wondered if they were strong enough to lift her full weight.

"You will eventually. With proper training." Natsume who was lying on his branch decided to join in on the conversation.

"I wasn't talking to you." Mikan said in a huff.

"Whatever, I was only giving my opinion on the matter. I've been trained on what to expect about these powers. I can help you."

As if a switch was flipped, Mikan suddenly looked down on the teenage boy with a hopeful expression.

"For real?"

"Sure, come on Polka Dots." Natsume chuckled as he jumped off from his branch and landed with both feet on the ground with the help of his wings. He hadn't mastered the use of them yet but with all that he learned from when he was young, he had an idea of how to use his wings.

Mikan looked puzzled at his words and it took awhile before she blushed beet red and shouted at the amused looking teenage fairie on the ground.

"PERVERT!" She screamed. Since he was on the lower branch, she had inadvertently flashed her underwear pattern to him.

"Shut up baka. Do you want anyone finding us here?" Hotaru scolded her.

"Gomen Hotaru."

"Why don't you let that other idiot help you with your powers. Don't stray too far, once the sun sets, we set out again." Hotaru closed her eyes, intending to get a short nap before they had to start walking again.

Mikan jumped down from branch to branch until she reached one low enough to let her go down to the ground without hurting herself. She followed Natsume to a small clearing near the grove and there he had her stand with her arms outstretched.

"Your wings are a part of you. Don't think of them as an extension or an upgrade. Just feel them naturally. Like an arm or a leg. Take a deep breath and feel them." She closed her eyes and followed his instructions.

He could see that she was still tense by the way she stood and held her breath. He shook his head and walked up behind her quietly. Careful not to squish her wings between her body and his, he placed his hands on her shoulders gently.

"You're too tense Polka. Whatever your feeling, doubt, fear, let it go. Just feel your body. Feel the blood flowing through your veins. Feel the beat of your heart. Feel the wind touch your skin. And let your wings do their job." His words and his close proximity made her blush. She'd never been this close to any boy before. And his warm breath as he spoke near her ear made her shiver. Nonetheless she followed his directions and closed her eyes again.

"Stop calling me that, you pervert." She muttered.

She furrowed her brows in concentration, but when she realized what she was doing she suddenly stopped. She was trying too hard. He felt her relax her breathing and subsequently let her go. She felt him move away but paid no attention. She focused on her body, and her wings. She concentrated on the rhythmic beating of her heart, the wind blowing out her hair behind her, making her wings bend slightly. It was then that her attention was now on her wings. She thought about what Natsume said. She tried her best to not feel hesitant about her wings and to just be one with them.

Her wings fluttered and soon she was lifted a few inches off the ground. She felt the earth move away from her feet and opened her eyes slowly.

"There you go." She looked up to see Natsume hovering slightly above her. He was flying too. She gave him a smile to which he just smirked.

"Now try to move forward."

"How?" She asked him. He could sense her fear slowly creeping back by her facial expression.

"Just lean slightly forward and will your wings to move with you. Just like walking with your legs." He said as he flew slowly towards her. He took her hands in his and guided her like an adult would with a baby taking their first step.

Pretty soon, she was able to fly without guidance, but only a few inches off the ground unlike Natsume who was able to pretty much command his wings without difficulty. He made her chase him throughout the small clearing for her to get a hang of flying on her own without his guidance.

"You'll get the hang of it soon enough. That's pretty good for a beginner with no prior training at all." He lowered himself to the ground gracefully and she did the same albeit a bit awkwardly.

They could see the sun beginning to set in the west and decided it would be best to return to the grove and wake Hotaru so they could get going. They walked side by side until they reached the where the clearing ended and the grove began. She began to walk towards the treeline when he reached out a hand to stop her. She looked at him questioningly.

"Listen, Mikan…" He trailed off and felt a heat creep up his neck when he noticed she was looking at him intently.

"I - " She looked at him, waiting for what she assumed to be was his apology when suddenly he straightened up and looked around.

A misty fog had surrounded them.

'This is impossible.' She thought. A few seconds ago, there was no mist near them. It was clear as day. The sun was still shining but now she could see nothing around her. The clearing had disappeared from sight and so had the grove. The only thing she could see was Natsume who was standing next to her. On impulse she grabbed his hand and held on to it tightly. The mist was moving around them, like a cyclone keeping them in the middle.

"Don't move." Natsume said to her.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked as he let go of her hand.

"I'm going to try to disperse this mist." He looked up but there was nothing to see but the misty grey fog surrounding them. Even the sky wasn't visible. He flew up and tried to find a way out but there was none. That's when he decided to use his powers. He held out his hand and summoned a flame on his palm. Mikan watched as the flame grew bigger until it was as big as a watermelon and he threw it towards the mist only to have it bounce back.

"NATSUME!" She screamed as the teen barely dodged the flame. It didn't hit his body but it hit part of his wings which made him fall to the ground.

She ran towards the teen who was knocked out cold from the impact. And then moments later she could feel the mist closing in around them. The wind whipped her hair in all directions. She held on tightly to Natsume who was lying on the ground. There was a loud whirring in her ears and she was beginning to feel suffocated. The next thing she knew, something hit her, and then her vision slowly faded into darkness.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 **What do you think happened to them? Care to share your thoughts? ;)**

* * *

 **HaCel –** Yes. All the technicalities will eventually be explained. LoL. For now, I'm keeping them secret :D

 **newroz –** Thank you! :* and thanks for the tip about the tea :D

 **Yla –** Ruka's appearance will be soon. Stay tuned for it! ;)

 **Natsumemikan123 –** Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chappie!

 **miramisa90212 –** Thanks to you too! And sorry it took awhile to update. I run a story cycle (see below for the info) and I've been a bit busy in real life so I wasn't able to update each story right away.

 **Seiren Rindo –** Hey kouhai! You can bet on that. Haha the glade is still far aways though. I'm stretching this story out as much as I can hahaha..

 **YoNaMe –** thanks for being an avid reader and follower of my stories! It's support like this that keeps me going despite the busy schedule! Mwah! :*

* * *

 **And since I updated SOA before this, I will move on to "The Scam" next. But on the next cycle Fairie Tales should be updated before SOA. If you haven't seen the update to SOA I suggest you read on over and review ;)**

 **STORY CYCLE:**

 **The Scam – Time After Time – Secrets – Fairie Tales – Starting Over Again (updated before this on this cycle only :D)**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	5. Chapter 5: Strange Forest Yokai

**Ohayo minna-san! I'm back with another update! 'Secrets' was just recently updated so i am unabashedly promoting my stories... head on over there and Review! ;)**

 **And I posted a new story (replacing 'Time After Time'), the title is 'Philophobia', I hope you check it out and leave some reviews for me, ne? ;)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _She ran towards the teen who was knocked out cold from the impact. And then moments later she could feel the mist closing in around them. The wind whipped her hair in all directions. She held on tightly to Natsume who was lying on the ground. There was a loud whirring in her ears and she was beginning to feel suffocated. The next thing she knew, something hit her, and then her vision slowly faded into darkness._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: Strange Forest Yokais**

Mikan awoke with an aching back, gasping loudly for air as if she had been drowning in the ocean and just reached the surface. She sat up, realizing that the pain on her back that was making her wince was that of her wings being crushed under her weight. Her hair was disheveled and she blinked in the darkness, trying to make sense of where she was. She could barely see, with clouds covering the moon and stars in the sky.

She suddenly remembered what happened and began to feel around her, looking for Natsume.

"Natsume?" She whispered in the darkness, afraid of finding anything else other than him.

She stood on wobbly legs, and held on to the trunks of the trees surrounding her for support. Taking a few steps until she felt that she could walk slowly, she stumbled on a tree root and tumbled back on the ground. It was a good thing something soft cushioned her fall. She felt surprised after hearing a familiar voice groan beneath her.

"Natsume!" she whispered in relief as the teenage boy sat up rubbing his stomach where Mikan had landed.

"Geez ugly, what are you trying to do? Squish me to death?" He said irritably.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you in the dark and I was trying to find you."

"What happened?"

"You got knocked out cold in the mist and fell a few feet from the air, I got knocked out too. I don't know where we are. We don't seem to be in the clearing or the grove." Natsume looked around and realized she was right. They needed to find Hotaru fast.

A snapping of a twig diverted their attention behind them. There were two people standing behind them.

"Oh thank goodness. Can you help us? We're lost!" Mikan exclaimed walking towards the two people before she was roughly pulled back by the arm by Natsume.

"Didn't your grandfather teach you not to talk to strangers?" He was annoyed she could be so gullible to trust people in the middle of the forest.

"Now, now, no need to get all pissy my dear handsome boy…" As if by magic, the clouds parted and gave way for the moon and stars to shine their light down towards the forest. The person whose voice belonged to was a tall, long haired, lanky guy. But the guy also looked like a girl, with long orange hair, pretty blue eyes and a girly voice.

He was wearing a black turtleneck shirt under a black jacket made of deerskin and trousers made of the same cloth. He had an eerie smile on his lipstick clad lips which scared Mikan who hid behind Natsume. The other person, was also a guy, had dark hair and a face half covered with a mask made of bandage that reached down to his neck. His uncovered eye was grey colored and he looked bored. He was wearing a similar outfit although his was of a lighter shade than his orange haired companion.

"Who are you?" Natsume stood in front of Mikan shielding her from the two.

"For you my dear, I can be anyone you want.." Said the first guy, giving Natsume a flirty wink earning a dangerous glare in return.

"Who are you?" The firecaster repeated in an angrier tone summoning a flame in his hand.

"Alright, alright, no need to get all mad at me cutie…" The orange haired guy put up two hands as if in surrender while his companion stared at Natsume oddly, ignoring the threat of the flame on his hand.

"Names, now or else, I will burn you two…" Natsume didn't know if his powers could really burn them, but they didn't need to know that.

"My name is Rui Amane, and this.." He gestured to his companion. "…is Hajime Yakumo."

"What are you doing in the middle of the forest?" Mikan couldn't help but ask from behind Natsume whose eyebrow twitched.

"We should be asking you that, dear little fairie girl… " The girly guy twirled in place with his hands outstretched making both Natsume and Mikan take a few steps back as he approached them.

"The forest is our home… and we are the Yokai in the Alician forest. You are not where you are supposed to be…" Rui tittered on tiptoe closely towards the two teenagers.

"Yo-Yo—Yo-kai?" Mikan cowered behind Natsume as Rui came closer and closer to them.

"What do you want from us?" Natsume asked as they continued to walk backwards, trying to get away from Rui who now had a menacing look in his eyes.

"Hmmmm…" Rui stopped dead in his tracks and had his finger near his mouth, and a thoughtful expression on his face as if in deep thought. He stood frozen like that, until he seemed to have gotten an idea wherein his face lit up.

"I just want to have fun with you." Rui said with a straight face, looking more girly than manly which despite his brave façade, was making Natsume a bit apprehensive. He'd heard many tales of people disappearing from the forest, all due to the residing Yokai that would enchant and lure the townspeople from the different kingdoms that travelled outside the roads.

Rui approached him, summoning a thick mist from his hands which creeped out towards Mikan and Natsume who were backed up against a tree.

Natsume, who, at this time had yet to perfect the use of his powers, tried to aim fireballs at Rui but the latter was much too fast for him and was able to dodge the fireballs easily.

"Tsk tsk.." He said wagging a finger at Natsume. "Be a good boy and come with us."

All of a sudden, a wall of insects rose up in the space between Mikan and Natsume and crawled all over Mikan, creating a dome that covered her against the tree, making it hard for Natsume to get to her. It was the work of Hajime who had the power to manipulate insects in the forest.

"MIKAN!" Natsume screamed as he tried to pry off the insects much to no avail.

The distraction made it easier for Rui to wrap his mist around Natsume, binding his hands together at his side, and the teenage fairie fell on the ground, struggling to get loose. Rui walked over gingerly to him, and grasped his chin with his dainty little fingers. He brought Natsume's face close to his, and laughed as Natsume's eyes flamed with anger.

"Let her go." He hissed at his captor.

"Now, now, you don't need to burden yourself with such an ugly little girl. You'll make a nice companion for our little Yokai princess." Rui planted a small kiss on the side of Natsume's cheek which made him feel weak.

"I put a sweet little curse on you my dear lovely boy. Don't worry. I won't kill you… but I can't say the same for your little fairie friend over there." Natsume stopped struggling knowing there wasn't anything he could do. He winced as he heard Mikan scream for help, still trapped underneath the dome of insects. He could feel the curse in his body weakening him. He couldn't summon his powers and he felt useless that he couldn't do anything to save Mikan and himself from the powers of the forest Yokai.

He was about to abandon all hope when he felt the hold of the mist around him loosening. He turned towards Mikan and found the wall of insects had tumbled to the ground with the insects scattering in all directions. He slowly stood and made his way towards the crying fairie who was on her knees. He unconsciously wrapped his hands around her, trying to soothe her.

"Shhhhh..It's alright. I'm here." He ran his hands on her silky hair which, despite the ordeal, still faintly smelled like strawberries. When he looked up he saw a young boy holding a stick shaped like a wishbone a few yards away.

The little boy was wearing peasant's clothes, much like what can be seen in the towns of the different surrounding kingdoms. The boy was standing over the knocked out bodies of the two Yokais and had a smirk on his face. He looked to be about three years old with grey-brown hair and grey eyes. Natsume sensed he was also a Yokai, as a boy of three would not be able to survive in this dangerous forest alone much more knock two full adult sized Yokai and knock them out cold. He went on the defensive, placing Mikan once again behind him and summoning a small flame in his hand in case this boy decided to attack. He could still feel the curse that Rui placed on his body but it was weaker now that Rui was unconscious. When the boy did nothing but look at them, he put out the flame and walked towards the boy.

"What's your name?" He asked as he knelt on the ground to come face to face with the boy. Mikan followed suit but stayed behind him, a little frazzled but seemingly enchanted with the cute little boy in front of them.

"Me, Youichi." The boy said calmly.

"Are you a Yokai too?" Mikan eyes widened as the boy nodded in the affirmative. Natsume made her step back, away from the boy, afraid that he might be tricking them. He was determined to protect Mikan at all costs. He was surprised to have Mikan side step him and walk towards the boy.

"You, Fairie?" The boy named Youichi asked as his eyes travelled back and forth from Mikan to Natsume, particularly staring at their wings. They both nodded.

"You're not going to hurt us, are you?" The boy once again stood silent but shook his head.

"Can you show us the way back to the oak grove?" The boy looked up thoughtfully at Mikan and shook his head as Natsume sighed in exasperation.

"Can't you talk?" He said a bit harshly much to Mikan's chagrin.

"Natsume!" She swatted his shoulder with her hand. "You don't talk to a small, defenseless, innocent child like that!"

She approached Youichi with a small smile and attempted to hold his hand when Youichi suddenly slapped her hand with the small wishbone shaped stick he was holding.

"OW!" She pulled back her hand and frowned at the young boy.

"What did you do that for?" The boy shrugged and turned away from her.

"He's a defenseless child alright…" Natsume muttered as Mikan rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Should we follow him?" Mikan looked at the small figure walking away from them.

"Why? He already said he can't take us back to the grove. We're lost. We might as well find our own way."

"Well, it's better than staying with those guys. And plus, he's a kid, he might get hurt if these two wake up." She pointed to the two out cold Yokais on the ground.

"Whatever." He responded.

They took a few steps towards the cluster of trees that Youichi walked towards and found the young boy standing beyond the trees and looking in their direction, as if he was waiting for them. Once they had caught up, he nodded and then turned once again to walk away, maintaining his distance, but checking back once in awhile to make sure the two were still following him. A half hour had passed and they began to wonder where the little boy was taking them.

"You-chan?" Mikan called out to the young boy who stopped and looked at her in acknowledgement. His face crinkled at the nickname she gave him.

"Where exactly are we going?" The young boy pointed in the same direction they were walking towards which was deeper into the forest.

Another half hour passed and Natsume was beginning to get quite pissed off at being led to the middle of nowhere in the forest. The trees were all condensed so there was nothing he could see but trees for miles on end.

"Are we there yet?" He asked from time to time but the little boy leading them paid no heed and continued walking.

It wasn't until they reached the base of a big mountain that Natsume and Mikan realized where the boy was taking them. They'd reached the enchanted Alice Mountain in the middle of the forest. Most history and folklore books described this mountain as the home of the powerful Alician Forest Yokais. Youichi stopped near a formation of rocks at the base of the mountain and tapped on it with his stick.

A small opening appeared on the face of the mountain and the boy stopped at the entrance and stared at them as if waiting for them to follow. When they stood their ground, the little boy huffed, as if annoyed and walked back towards them, standing outside the entrance. He began to poke Natsume with his stick. At first Natsume tried to ignore it, but soon, after so many pokes he grew irritated and reached out to grab the boy's arm to stop him from all the poking.

Just as his hands were about to reach Youichi's arm, a young woman emerged from the entrance at the side of the mountain.

"DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" She said in an authoritative tone.

Youichi turned towards the voice and a smile lit up his face. He ran towards the young woman and she knelt down to envelope him into a tight hug.

"Onee-chan!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

 **You may remember Rui (Curse Alice) and Hajime (Insect Pheromone Alice) from the manga. And of course little Youichi .. XD**

 **He is small but he ain't defenseless, that's for sure!**

 **And who do you think 'onee-chan' is? Care to guess?**

 **Those who get the right answer will have the next chapter dedicated to them ;)**

* * *

 **Derp1Derp2 –** Rui and Hajime happened. lol.. the mist is part of Rui's curse power and as for what Natsume wanted to tell her, that's a secret for now. ;)

 **Anilissa –** Well Yokai are spirits too, at least that's what Wikipedia and Google told me. hahaha They can be malevolent, or playful or even good. We now know that Rui and Hajime are the bad kind.. and Mikan hasn't had proper training with her power much less know what it is (they haven't figured it out yet) so she doesn't know how to use it for now. She's still starting to discover it and trying to master the art of flying :D

 **newroz –** i am all good and better now ;) and well, Rui's cursing mist/power is what happened and since Mikan doesn't know what her powers are she wasn't able to use them to defend herself and Natsume.

 **Drinkmetomadness -** I'm glad you liked it. This is actually my first attempt at a fantasy/supernatural story as you can see from my previous ones.. i tend to lean more on the modern AU fics. XD

* * *

 **STORY CYCLE UPDATE**

 **Starting Over Again - The Scam - Philophobia - Secrets - Fairie Tales**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite, and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	6. Chapter 6: Will of the Gods

**Okay, so as promised, I dedicate this next chapter to mah girlz** _ **newroz**_ **and** _ **HaCel**_ **!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Just as his hands were about to reach Youichi's arm, a young woman emerged from the entrance at the side of the mountain._

" _DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" She said in an authoritative tone._

 _Youichi turned towards the voice and a smile lit up his face. He ran towards the young woman and she knelt down to envelope him into a tight hug._

" _Onee-chan!"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: WILL OF THE GODS**

She approached the two fairies slowly, her feet hovering slightly above the grass. Mikan's eyes widened as she looked at the approaching young woman's feet. They weren't moving as she approached, she was actually floating just above the grass. The path she treaded completely covered in ice. It shouldn't have come as a shock to her, given they had just encountered two other dangerous Yokai hours before, but she was still mystified.

The Yokai was in the image of a beautiful young woman with ice blue hair and eyes. Her hair was let down, curled at the ends with the tips touching her shoulders. She wore an offshoulder, long sleeved dress made of tulle. She looked every part of a 'Yuki Onna'*.

Natsume stepped in front of Mikan, untrusting of Yokais at this point.

"I have been waiting for you." The Yokai said in a gentle voice.

"Who are you?" Natsume demanded.

"You already know me Fairie boy. From the legends and folklore that have been passed from generation to generation in the kingdoms of the country of Alice. Be wary of being ill-mannered to me. I may feel contrite about offering my aid to you in your journey." The Yokai reprimanded him but he paid no heed.

"I don't care if you are a Yokai. I already know as much. But if you claim to want to help, let yourself be known." He insisted.

The Yokai breathed out a sigh of exasperation and it took awhile before she finally decided to introduce herself.

"My name is Nobara Ibaragi. I am the guardian of Alice Mountain." She said with pride.

"Are you the one making it snow at the top of the mountain while it remains green here at the bottom?" Mikan couldn't help but ask. She'd always wondered about it since she was a child and started climbing trees. She'd been told as much by her grandfather as well.

"Yes I am, Mikan." She said with a slight smile and took the brunette Fairie by surprise.

"You know me?" Mikan asked and the Yokai nodded.

"I do. You are Mikan. And he is Natsume. You are both Fairies. My brothers were sent to fetch you."

"You mean the bug guy and the mist guy are your brothers?" Natsume raised a brow. He didn't like this fact one bit.

"Yes. Rui and Hajime are my Yokai brothers. And Youichi has informed me of their actions. I deeply apologize for the nuisance those two have caused due to their mischief. They will be punished once they reach home." Nobara gave them a low bow.

"Ano.. Nobara-chan?" Mikan hesitantly asked. She didn't know if it was fitting to even call a Yokai that. But to her amazement, the Yokai's eyes lit up along with a huge smile on her face. That prompted her to take it one step further.

"Could you help us find out friend? Hotaru is out in the forest somewhere, and I'm worried about her. We were at the oak grove when your brothers… err.. when we met your brothers." She said.

"But of course. Come with me." She turned back towards the entrance of the mountain with Youichi at her heels.

Natsume didn't want to follow, lest this was another trick but was forced to when Mikan grabbed his arm and pulled him with her. He kept his guard up as they entered the small opening. Just as soon as they were situated just beyond the entrance, the hole Youichi had created earlier shut closed behind them making Mikan yelp as they were enveloped in darkness. .

Natsume was about to summon a flame in the palm of his hand when lights began to flicker on above them. They could see small wisps of light congregating in small amounts and leading them inside the earthen labyrinth inside the mountain.

They were surprised to see that deep inside of the mountain, it looked like a large spacious house. Dwellings were carved into the earth, and there was even a large table carved from the earth that stood in the middle which Mikan guessed was the dining area. That made her wonder what comprised of the Yokais dinner and she hoped that it would not be them. She suddenly felt second thoughts about why she'd agreed to follow Nobara and Youichi inside the mountain.

Nobara offered them a seat before floating towards a dwelling nearby, covered by a curtain of vines. She parted them and called to the Yokai inside the dwelling. There was a soft sound of a swish, before she walked out, followed by an older looking blonde woman with brown eyes. She looked at the two Fairies curiously before taking a seat at the head of the table.

"This is Serina. She is our Yokai Mother. She is all-seeing when the forest is concerned. For as long as your friend is in the forest, she can find her. She was the one who found your presence and asked Rui and Hajime to fetch you and bring you here and out of harm's way."

"Wait.. what? Harm's way? One of the two almost suffocated Mikan with insects and the other one cursed me." Natsume said gruffly and was faced by an apologetic looking Nobara.

"Should we have left you alone to your own devices, the Flame Guard would have been at your location after a few hours." Natsume stiffened at the mention of his Kingdom's guards.

"Can you find my friend?" Mikan seemed to have not noticed Natsume's change of mood and was focused on finding her best friend.

"I sense a great amount of power here." The Yokai Mother said unceremoniously as she gazed on the two fairies who looked puzzled at her words.

The Yokai Mother began to hum softly and with a grand gesture of her hands, a small clump of vines materialized from the table. A small "pop" followed and a ball of crystal nestled itself onto the small nest of vines. Mikan and Natsume watched in awe as the Yokai Mother Serina began to hum louder and her gestures became bigger. The crystal ball began to fill with a dark smoke, until one could see nothing inside it but darkness. This continued on for a few more minutes before the smoke began to turn light. Once the smoke dissipated, they saw an image of Hotaru, climbing up a large oak tree. In the distance, they could make out smoke, most likely from the Flame Guard, walking the path were they came from.

They sat, mesmerized as the image became clearer. Hotaru had reached the treetops and was gazing out into the forest.

"Stupid idiots, where did they go?" She murmured under her breath.

There was a brief moment of silence before a very loud screeching sound was heard. And then there was nothing.

"What happened?" Mikan asked, as the crystal ball once again turned dark.

The Yokai Mother nodded towards Nobara who then leaned in. Words were exchanged and it seemingly appeared that both Nobara and Youichi were dismissed. They rushed out, hand in hand, leaving Mikan and Natsume with a lot of questions.

"Is my friend going to be okay?"

"Everything happens according to the Gods' will." Was the vague reply from the Yokai Mother. She just sat with her eyes closed which left both Natsume and Mikan in a tense silence.

It seemed like forever before Youichi and Nobara reappeared with a dazed looking Rui and Hajime in tow. At the sight of the dangerous Yokai, Natsume stood up in front of Mikan, determined not to let them near her this time. Nobara however held her hand up and nudged the two mischievous Yokai forward. They knelt on the ground, and moved forward, foreheads pressing on the cool earth.

"Gomen' Gomen'asai Fairies. We didn't mean to disrespect you." They said in unison, much to the two Fairies. They stood there looking blankly at the two Yokais.

After accepting their apologies, the two sullen looking Yokais were banished to their dwellings without another word.

"Nobara-chan, can you tell me if my friend will be alright?"

"Everything happens according to the Gods' will, Mikan-chan. For now, please rest. A dwelling has been prepared for you and Natsume-kun." She then ushered the two puzzled Fairies to a nearby dwelling behind a curtain of vines.

* * *

"EH?" Mikan's shriek was heard all throughout the dwellings.

"You heard her. She put us here. We have to stay here. Doesn't look like they'll answer our questions or let us leave anyway." Natsume shrugged, looking at the bed made of earth.

It was big enough for the both of them, but without that much room for space in between. The bed, much like the table in the center room, was made from the earth inside the mountain. Above it sat a woven blanket, made of soft leaves and feathers. Similar looking pillows were situated at the head of the bed as well.

"But… but.. I don't want to share a bed with you." She complained.

"I won't do anything to you, ugly, flat chested girl." He smirked. She huffed in response but instead of retorting, resorted to just mumbling under her breath about a rude, lying, ill-mouthed Fairie. Looks like she hasn't forgiven him for lying to her and her grandfather.

She climbed onto the bed, making sure to put as much space in between them as she could. She didn't notice until now but she was dead tired and at first, she'd expected that the bed would be uncomfortable but somehow, it felt relaxing lying on woven leaves and feathers. Pretty soon, she succumbed to the call of slumber. Natsume was lying next to her, hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.

He had a lot of questions, probably more than she did, but he knew the Yokais would not answer them. He wondered about what the Yokais had kept on saying. "Everything happens according to the Gods' will. He was never too reliant on his faith. He believed in the Gods and an omnipotent being, but he also believed that it's the mortal's actions that bring him to where he is at some point in his life. Be it a man, woman, child, animal, Fairie or whatever creature that roams this earth.

He wondered about why he was stuck here. He knew he could have just up and left despite his wound, but he didn't. It was a mistake, he'd first thought, fully aware of the manifestation of his powers on his name day. To have a commoner witness that would have been truly hard to explain, especially since he was known in the Kingdoms to be an heir. But this intriguing young woman, a commoner at first look, did not recognize him. And she turned out to be a Fairie too. She intrigued him in ways he'd never felt before.

Sure enough back home, his mother had tried to set him up with a few of the ladies of royalty in their court but none had ever spiked up his interest more than this woman lying beside him. The ladies would fawn over him, wearing ornate dresses, slathered in greasepaint, never running out of compliments. He could no longer count the many times he had heard the lines "You are so strong.", "You are so handsome.", "You are so courageous." from the young ladies who were trying to win his favor. Instead of getting his favor though, they had in turn ended up making him very irritated and annoyed of their presence. Thus giving him an additional reason for wanting to leave the Kingdom.

Mikan however, was a different story. She dared to call him names, insult him straight to his face, and even had the skills to wound him, despite him being caught unaware. Not many a maiden could do that, Fairie or not. She wasn't really ugly. He only told her that to incite a reaction at first. She was pretty at first sight. She had this aura of sunshine. It made him feel warm, inexplicably. And he was quite perplexed as to why he felt this way around her. It was also a reason why he didn't want her to find out that he's a Prince. He was somehow afraid she'd become one of those ladies in the courts who only liked him for his title.

He remembered how she looked at him when his powers emerged. He remembered the shock he'd felt when she'd touched him. A spark somewhat. He contemplated on that. He wondered if Hotaru's suspicions were correct. It was evident from the form of Mikan's wings that she was a true blood Fairie. But her lineage was still questionable. Some half-blood Fairies have powers, much like Hotaru's brother who was enhanced with the power of Healing. Some would have wings but none as prominent as his and Mikan's. She was declared an orphan, so is it possible that the rumors of Queen Yuka being pregnant as she fled were true? Could she really be the true heir to the Fairie Throne. If she was then his problem would be solved. He would not need to stake claim to take a seat on a throne and title he didn't want.

He remembered how he felt an urge to protect her, when they were faced with danger. It stirred something within him, not just because it was a call of duty to protect, but because he didn't want anything to happen to her. It was then that he realized he liked her. Probably more than he should as a friend. He quickly dismissed these thoughts, knowing it would probably not end well and decided to keep his feelings to himself.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard her mumbling in her own slumber.

"Okaa-san…" She twisted and turned in her sleep. He turned to face her. Her brows were furrowed and she was still mumbling incoherently.

For whatever inexplicable reason, he took her in his arms, settling her head on the crook of his neck. He was careful to ensure he didn't wake her. She was cold to the touch, it was freezing in the dwelling due to the presence of the Yuki Onna Yokai. As soon as she was settled against him and the natural warmth he had within him, her mumblings faded and she let out an unconscious contented sigh.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Mikan." He whispered against her hair. He liked the sound of her name from his own tongue.

Her tangerine scent lingered, as his face was pressed into her hair. And oddly enough, he felt at peace too. Like he was where he belonged. For once, he did not doubt if this was the will of the Gods. He liked this feeling. And he didn't want to let her go.

* * *

Mikan awoke, feeling oddly refreshed. She'd been having nightmares again. She was always in a cold dark place, but someone whom she kept referring to as her mother would show. Always just a silhouette, never a face, taking away the sunshine and leaving her. She'd had these nightmares since she was little. And she would always wake up in the middle of the night, sweaty and in tears.

Her grandfather would sometimes comfort her, with a cup of warm cocoa with a dash of caramel to warm her up. But today was rather different. In her dream, her mother had left her, but someone had come from behind her and hugged her, making her feel warm all over. She could feel strong arms wrapped around her. But before she could turn around to see who it was, she had awoken.

Her eyes fluttered open and at first, she had been surprised to be in an unfamiliar place. She started to stretch but found that she couldn't move for a strong pair of arms pulled her back. She struggled in the darkness, thinking the worst before she realized what had happened before she slept. She was in the dwellings inside Alice Mountain and the only other person with her was Natsume.

She wanted to move out of his grasp. She tried to move away but it caused him to unconsciously pull her back. She pretty much gave up knowing he was far stronger than her in the physical department. Instead she took it as an opportunity to observe him. There was still small wisps of light emanating above them and she could barely make out his features.

She knew by his steady breathing that he was fast asleep. She wasn't angry anymore that he'd lied to her, despite never hearing any apology. But his actions seemed to show that he felt remorse somewhat. He had tried valiantly, although he had failed, to protect her from those mischievous Yokai in the forest. She also wasn't the type to hold grudges. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long. She was also grateful he'd taken some time to teach her about flying.

She didn't notice the curtains to the entrance of the dwellings part and was about to touch his face when she heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well, aren't you two getting cozy?" Hotaru was standing at the entrance of the dwelling, accompanied by a blonde, blue eyed boy.

"HOTARU!" Her scream woke up the sleeping Fairie beside her who quickly snapped his crimson eyes open and look towards the sound. He groaned as he saw Hotaru and sat up, as Mikan, now released from his grasp made her way out of the bed to hug her best friend.

"You're safe, thank Kami." Mikan hugged Hotaru tightly as she just stood there, waiting for Mikan to let go. Mikan only let her go when she noticed the young boy who cleared his throat next to Hotaru.

He had wings just like her, albeit his was white with blue accents. He stood proud and tall with a beautiful face. He bowed low to her and introduced himself.

"Ohayo. My name is Ruka Nogi, prince of the Nogi Kingdom." He offered his hand, and Mikan, with the intent of shaking it took it. He took her by surprise though, when he gently placed her hand to his lips. She blushed as he kissed her hand before letting go.

"Ohayo Prince Nogi. I'm Mikan Sakura." She bowed to him, still blushing.

"Please, call me Ruka. And yes, Imai-san has told me all about you and my friend Natsume."

"EH? YOU KNOW HIM?" Mikan looked back and forth at the two boys. Natsume looked hard at Ruka, mentally imploring him not to blow his cover.

"Yes. From way back." Ruka seemed to have gotten the point and answered vaguely.

"What brings you here, Prince Nogi?" Natsume inquired, making sure not to seem too familiar with him.

"Well, I was on my giant eagle, looking for my lost pet Usagi-chan, when I stumbled upon Imai-san being accosted by the Flame Guard. I could not leave a damsel in distress to fend for herself, no?" Hotaru snorted at the reference to her being a damsel in distress. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. In fact she had been about to pull out her secret weapon when the Prince showed up and sent the Flame Guard away.

"But how did you find us?" Mikan asked.

"Well, once the Flame Guard were sent away, a cute little boy came to us. He pointed to her and said the word.. ermm "Fairie"… " To which Hotaru let out a subtle cough under her breath.

"The term was "ugly girl Fairie" and "meanie boy Fairie". It doesn't take much to put two and two together." She smirked as Mikan pouted at the reference.

"…well anyway, I offered to accompany Imai-san in case any Flame Guard were still lurking nearby. And well, she told me about your interesting story. Plus, knowing my old **childhood** friend Natsume was here, then I couldn't let myself leave without ensuring your safety in your journey." Ruka finished.

"Say what now?" Natsume asked.

"I'm going with you to the Glade of the Fairies!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

 ***So Yuki Onna is translated as "Snow Woman".**

 **And Natsume seems to be liking Mikan more now. (If you know what I mean) ;)**

 **Also Ruka has now appeared and he is accompanying Mikan, Hotaru and Natsume to the Glade of the Fairies!**

 **Stay tuned to find out more about their adventure!**

* * *

 **ANNOUNCEMENTS**

 **Okay so first of all, I'm taking a short hiatus since my cousin is arriving from out of town and we going on a short trip, sans laptops. This will probably be for a week or so..**

 **But I may also update "Starting over Again" before going on hiatus. Depending on my schedule, I may or may not update this week.**

* * *

 **Anilissa –** Not quite, Misaki may make an appearance later on though ;) and well, Mikan's unaware of her real powers for now, she only knows she can fly but that's about it. She's not that good at flying yet either. XD

 **newroz –** Correct! But as to why they can't touch Youichi, that will be explained in the next chapter.

 **Derp1Derp2 –** Thankies! And it was Nobara ;)

 **HaCel –** Good guess! And whatever happened to Hotaru is up on this chapter ;)

* * *

 **STORY CYCLE UPDATE**

 **Starting Over Again - The Scam - Philophobia - Secrets - Fairie Tales**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite, and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	7. Chapter 7: Youichi's Past

**Okay so I probably don't deserve your attention since I've been away for so long. T_T**

 **Gomen minna. I'll try to update as soon as I can for all my stories. I know waiting is hard, because there are some stories I am waiting for updates too.**

 **I hope you can forgive me. I am working hard as much as I can to get these stories updated.**

' **Secrets' has been updated so R &R this and that too ;)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Well, once the Flame Guard were sent away, a cute little boy came to us. He pointed to her and said the word.. ermm 'Fairie'… To which Hotaru let out a subtle cough under her breath._

" _The term was 'ugly girl Fairie' and 'meanie boy Fairie'. It doesn't take much to put two and two smirked as Mikan pouted at the reference._

"… _well anyway, I offered to accompany Imai-san in case any Flame Guard were still lurking nearby. And well, she told me about your interesting story. Plus, knowing my old_ _ **childhood friend**_ _Natsume was here, then I couldn't let myself leave without ensuring your safety in your journey. Ruka finished._

" _Say what now?" Natsume asked._

" _I'm going with you to the Glade of the Fairies!"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: YOUICHI'S PAST**

"You don't have to do this Ruka." Natsume said when he was able to get a moment alone with his friend.

"You can't stop me Natsume." It was one of the rare times that the blonde prince asserted his own tenacity. He was usually the more submissive of the two.

"We both know who's stronger when it comes to a fight Ruka." Natsume combed his fingers through his hair. A habit he had when he was annoyed or frustrated.

"Your mother has been looking for you everywhere. Why did you even think you could slink into our Kingdom unnoticed?"

"I did it before and I can do it again." The raven haired Fairie retorted, looking smug.

"Not if every entrance, every escape route we've ever discovered was guarded by members of the Flame Guard. They have been everywhere. I almost got caught trying to sneak out. I had to order Usagi-chan to pretend to get lost so I'd have an excuse and even then, my mother was suspicious."

"Did you tell her I was with you?" Ruka shook his head. He wasn't about to blow Natsume's cover despite knowing he could get in trouble himself. He treated Natsume like his own brother because unlike Natsume who had a younger sister, Ruka was an only child.

Natsume and Ruka were childhood friends. Their parents, despite ruling separate Kingdoms, were close with the other rulers, except for the Koizumis who preferred to drift from the norm. Despite the ongoing disputes on who should be ruling on the Fairie Throne, Ruka and Natsume had been playmates as soon as they were old enough to walk and became best friends as soon as they could talk. They had gotten into plenty of mischief as kids, but as the rumors flew that the Koizumi Kingdom was becoming more dangerous, their parents decided they had to keep their respective heirs safe. They were sequestered into their own Kingdoms. Neither could see the other nor travel in between Kingdoms.

It didn't mean that either teen obliged to their parents' decision. They had their ways to still remain in touch, although not as frequent as before. Natsume had snuck off a few times and so did Ruka. They were brothers despite having no blood relation. The meetings became less and less when Ruka's wings manifested on his 16th Name Day.

Prince Nogi was born on the first month of Spring, when the flowers and plants started to blossom and animals emerged from their hibernation. He was kind-hearted, a bit shy, but this time his nature was that of the opposite. He insisted that he accompany his friends, both old and new to where they were going. And Natsume knew he was not taking 'NO' for an answer.

* * *

The visitors to the dwellings lined up in the center of the dwellings, preparing to bid the hospitable Yokais their goodbyes as they needed to proceed on their journey. Alice Mountain was in the middle of the country, farther North to the shoreline than they intended to go. After what happened in the forest, they had lost almost two days on their journey. They needed to make up some time.

"Arigatou, for taking us in, Nobara-chan, but we need to go now." The Yuki Onna Yokai looked forlorn but nonetheless kept her cool until the Yokai Mother approached her and whispered something to her ear. They all stood frozen as Nobara let out a short outburst.

"But, that is dangerous!" She shrieked, her face contorted in a panicked look.

"It is in the will of the Gods, Nobara-chan." The Yokai Mother then turned and left for her own dwellings hidden behind the curtain of vines. Nobara knew there was nothing she could do. She gently pushed Youichi towards the foursome who were still standing in front of her with puzzled looks on her faces.

"Youichi needs to go with you." She said as she nudged Youichi forward.

"No way. It will be dangerous." Natsume was the first to object.

"You heard what the Yokai Mother said. It is in the will of the Gods. And we are not allowed to interfere neither are you. It is written in his life'ssa purpose. Just take heed of what I'm about to tell you. Never under any circumstances are you to touch him directly. Otherwise, he will die."

"Why is that?"

"Youichi is one of the more special ones. He was born with a curse, inflicted by one of the evil Yokais that roamed the earth many centuries ago. The evil Yokai, fell in love with one of Youichi's ancestors, but when she rejected him, he cursed her. The moment that she or any of her descendants bore a son, her son would bear a curse that would drive him away from humankind. The curse of being linked to the spirits of the Underworld." The last few words were like whispers as Nobara lowered her voice so as not to agitate Youichi.

"How does that differ from being a Yokai?" Everyone was surprised as Hotaru spoke up. The topic had clearly piqued her interest.

"You pose a valid question. As Yokais are spirits as well. But those from the Underworld, who are trapped possess far greater and destructive powers than we ever could. Most of them had been banished by the Great Fairie King Izumi. So that they could not do harm to the Kingdom. Their hatred has been feeding them, and thus, if even one can escape, they will wreak havoc to those among us here on the surface of the Earth. We Yokais living amongst the people, yes, some of our kind play pranks and are sometimes mischievous, but we are never malevolent towards humankind or any being in that walks this earth."

"Wait a minute, Yokais don't reproduce, do they?" Mikan asked to which Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"They can't. Which means Youichi is partly human."

"Correct. He was a human. He is the first male in his lineage. His female ancestor was lucky enough to find love in her time, and despite her hesitance, she bore six children, all girls. These girls lived happy lives, never knowing the curse that was plaguing their family. They all eventually became betrothed and wedded, started having families, all having girls. It happened, generation to generation. Only when Youichi was born that the curse was discovered. His ancestor had thought to tell anyone of the curse, seeing as she lived long enough to witness she had brought up all granddaughters and great granddaughters, she saw no need to tell anyone." Nobara seemingly paused, as if she was trying to gauge if she should continue when Youichi nodded, giving her full permission to disclose his story.

"When Youichi was born, his mother died of childbirth and he was deathly ill. His father, a poor woodcutter, went to the village asking for help but the village healer was in a different village two days away if travelled. He sought the help of a woman, a rumored witch, cast away from the village years ago when he himself was a young boy. He travelled for days, almost dying in the Forest until he reached Alice Mountain. There he saw the woman, still beautiful as the day he last saw her. And he begged her to help him save his son as he was the only family he's got. She saw how Youichi was plagued by a curse and the story behind it. And told him the only thing he could do to save him was to leave him behind. He didn't want to at first, but he did."

"Who was that woman?" Mikan asked and soon she got her answer.

"It was the Yokai Mother, Serina. She managed to put a little bit of life into Youichi, saving him from death, but she could not lift the curse from him. Only the evil Yokai can lift his own curse from another being. So she did the next best thing. Serina gave a bit of her own self to Youichi, in turn, turning him into a Yokai like us. He isn't a full Yokai which is why he is still mortal. If anyone other than a Yokai touches him, he will die."

"Then that breaks the curse? His death?" Everyone was surprised to hear Natsume speak. His voice was low but his words were clearly conveying how perturbed he was of this situation.

"No. If a human were to touch him, the curse would be transferred to the human body. They would be tormented by the souls of the Underworld, desperate to get out. They could use the vulnerability of the human mind to manipulate them into freeing them. Youichi was lucky enough to be taken under the wing of Yokai Mother Serina. She helped him block out the Spirits and taught him how to control them. A human would not have that kind of willpower. And they would be consumed easily. The malevolent spirits will use the human as a portal to escape the Underworld and wreak havoc in the world. Which is why he is never to touch a human."

"But we're not human. We're fairies…" Mikan interjected.

"You're still partly human Mikan. Fairies have a humanity in them. You.." Nobara looked at each one for emphasis. Mostly Hotaru who was only a half blood Fairie. "…are still all mortals. Which is why I implore you. Please never forget. I was already here when Youichi became a Yokai. That was decades ago. I treat him like a brother. I leave him in your care as I cannot abandon my duty to the forest. Please take care of him." Nobara bowed low to the Fairies.

"Don't worry Nobara-chan. We will take good care of You-chan." Mikan stepped in front of the Yokai, who was on the ground still bowing. Mikan extended a hand to her, and she gratefully accepted it as she got back on her feet and led them to the opening at the side of the mountain for them to exit.

"May the Gods be with you in your travels. Stay safe my friends." Nobara said as the side of the mountain opened before them, bathing them all in bright sunlight. They were enveloped by the sunlight, which suddenly turned blinding and in the blink of an eye, they felt like they were falling.

A chorus of groans and a loud muted thud could be heard as they landed on soft white sand. Hotaru had landed next to Ruka who, being the gentleman that he was brought up to be, quickly scrambled to his feet and offered a hand to help her up. She blatantly rejected his offer and stood up, brushing the seat of her pants while looking at the scene a little ways from her.

Mikan moaned as she felt something heavy on her. That sudden feeling of falling had made her sight spin amidst the bright light and she was afraid to open her eyes for fear of going blind. She heard a grunt and peeked through her lashes. She blushed beet red as she realized what that heavy thing was on her. It was Natsume. He had fallen on top of her and they were in a most compromising position. She shrieked and that seemed to make him realize where he was at that exact moment. His face was mere inches from hers, and if he turned his head, their lips would touch. His reflex kicked in and he quickly put his wings to good use, lifting him off her, slightly hovering but removing the physical contact, putting more distance between them.

Before anyone could protest, they heard a small cry a few feet away from where they were. Youichi was in the water. It was then they realized that they were where they were intended to be. The beach. They had reached the southern shores of Alicia. And Youichi was now drowning in the ocean.

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

 **Oh no! Youichi's drowning! Can they save him in time?**

 **And they finally know why Youichi won't allow anyone to touch him. How will they save him?**

 **Stay tuned for the next update!**

* * *

 **newroz –** Thank you sweetie! Well, Natsume is certainly feeling something, he's just not sure of himself yet. He at least feels the need to protect Mikan which is a good thing. And she intrigues him since she's different from the ladies who have been introduced to him. And yeah, Ruka is now in the story! Hope your travels are going great!

 **Yla –** Thank you! And yes, I wanted Mikan to portray courage, strength and wit, despite not knowing her true identity just yet. It is already kinda obvious who she is, well at least to us. But the challenge I have for myself when writing the story is on how she gets through her journey and not what's at the end of it! ;) I hope you enjoy as much as I loved writing this.

 **Anilissa –** Yeah! an apology counts for something right? Hahaha. And although he realizes he feels something, he's just not sure what it is yet ;)

 **Derp1Derp2 –** They may become a subpairing in this fic. I already have Philophobia which has them in the spotlight but I do think we have a chemistry for them here so we'll see. ;)

* * *

 **STORY CYCLE UPDATE**

 **Starting Over Again - The Scam - Philophobia - Secrets - Fairie Tales**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite, and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	8. Chapter 8: Misaki's Decision

**Okay, so I'm getting an extra workload in the next couple of weeks so I may take a short hiatus until I get this workload done. Sigh. Adulting is so hard T_T**

 **I'll be doing a simultaneous upload on the latest chapters on this fic and Starting Over Again before I go on hiatus so when this goes up, expect SOA to be updated too!**

' **Secrets' has been updated so R &R this and that too. XD**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Before anyone could protest, they heard a small cry a few feet away from where they were. Youichi was in the water. It was then they realized that they were where they were intended to be. The beach. They had reached the southern shores of Alicia. And Youichi was now drowning in the ocean._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8: MISAKI'S DECISION**

"YOU-CHAN!" Mikan screamed as she scambled to her feet on the sand.

"I know how to swim but I can't touch him." Natsume murmured as they thought quickly of their options. Spying a small shack in the distance, he made his way there, kicked the door open and went inside. He came out a few seconds later, carrying a fishnet and tossing one end to Ruka.

"Let's fish him out." He said and Ruka nodded, quickly lifting himself into the air with his wings.

They swam towards the small boy, sputtering water and splashing in the ocean. Natsume never liked being wet, but this time he had no choice. He dove into the ocean with full force, bringing one side of the net with him while Ruka was hovering above the surface with the other end. He used the net to 'catch' Youichi and with a mighty heave, he swam upwards towards the surface.

They pulled the net up, making sure Youichi was above the surface and flew him back to shore. He was still coughing up water, but thankfully conscious. They gathered around him, leaving a small distance so he could get some air.

"Me fine." The small boy sat up and for the first time, smiled in gratitude towards Natsume and Ruka. Relief flooded through the group as they

"That was quite a save." Said a voice from behind them.

They turned around to see a young woman in her early twenties with red hair and brown eyes. She was wearing overalls over a plain white shirt, fishing boots, and had a fisherman's cap on her head. She stood just outside the shack that Natsume had barged into looking slightly irritated.

"Misaki." They all gaped when Hotaru stood up and address the stranger.

"Hotaru, do you know her?" Mikan asked and Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"This is Misaki Harada. She's a half-blood Fairie. And she's the one I told you about a couple of days ago. Misaki, this is Mikan, Natsume, Prince Ruka of the Nogi Kingdom and Youichi."

"You been talking smack about me girl?" Misaki raised her eyebrow at Hotaru who's turn it was to show annoyance.

"Only of high regard. You can help us get a boat, right?" The purple eyed half-blood Fairie responded.

"For the right price. Why do you need a boat anyhow?" She eyed the group suspiciously. She knew Hotaru through her brother but didn't know her well enough to trust her.

"We need to travel across the sea."

"Pray tell, where would you lot be going?" Misaki asked with sass in her tone.

"Somewhere that doesn't concern you." Natsume responded.

"You don't look like you know how to sail a boat, much more travel across the sea with one. It takes skill and knowledge to sail across the seas you know." She scoffed at them.

"And I suppose if we ask you to help us, it would come at a hefty price as well?" Natsume was quick to read between the lines.

"If the price is right. And it costs a lot for a back and forth trip." She replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

Hotaru pulled out a small pouch and tossed it over to Misaki who caught it with her left hand. She opened the pouch, let out a small grin before wiping it off her face and turning back towards Hotaru and the group.

"Where are you planning to head to?" Misaki was all business when it comes to money.

"We're looking for the Glade of the Fairies."

"You all must be crazy! Nobody's ever been to the Glade of the Fairies. Nobody knows where it is." Misaki let out a low whistle before laughing and responding.

"My research on old folklore and legends indicate that it's hidden on an island South of the country before we hit the Asian continent." Hotaru stated, drawing out a mag from her small bag.

"For all you know that could be just an old wive's tale." Misaki's skepticism showed clear on her face as they all gathered around Hotaru.

She pointed towards a small group of dots south of Alice that had no labels. There were only four, small, declared uninhabited islands before the continent of Asia was shown, according to the map of the world that she'd spread out on the sand.

"If my suspicions prove true, then one way or another we should be able to find it. If not, then we go back home, and pray the Shadows don't get to us all." Hotaru didn't give away her hunch of Mikan's origins. The less that knew about it, the better.

Mikan noticed a fleeting expression pass through Misaki's face. She turned towards her, wanting to ask but Natsume had beaten her to it.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm not really a fan of those Shadow people." Misaki sighed as she gazed towards the ocean.

"We need an answer." Hotaru prodded and Misaki shifted the pouch filled with money in the palm of her hand. She thought Hotaru and her friends were absurd. There was no way to find the Glade of the Fairies. But the money in her hand would be a means for her to put food on the table for the next six months. She couldn't say no.

"I can have a boat ready in a week. I will personally take you but the voyage through to that area will take roughly a month's journey if we're lucky enough to avoid any storms. I'll give you an estimate on how much provisions will cost you."

"We don't have a week. Time is of the essence. I'm paying you more than enough for this journey." Hotaru said glaring at Misaki.

"Did anybody ever tell you that you're pushy as hell? So unlike your brother." Misaki glared back.

"Are you going to get us in the water in three days or should I take that money bag and find someone more willing?" The lavender eyed half Fairie threatened.

"Fine. Three days is doable. But barely. You will all need to help getting the boat ready." Misaki was quick to pocket the money bag before Hotaru could snatch it away.

"That sounds reasonable. Although we'll have to look for a place to stay in. Do you have any suggestions?" Ruka, ever the peacemaker with his diplomatic charm, tried to diffuse the heat of the argument.

"You can stay in this shack. I have a couple extra cots in there somewhere. And someone will need to fix the damn door." Misaki led them to the shack that Natsume had burst in on earlier.

It was bigger inside compared to how it looked from the outside. There was a big bed to the side and Misaki laid out two cots. She asked the two male Fairies to start a fire to which Natsume responded with a smirk. That would be no issue for him. She would be returning later with fresh catch to cook for their dinner.

* * *

Later that night, when they were all settled, Misaki found herself sitting near the embers of the dying fire, staring at the calm ocean. The fairies were all sleeping. And she was left alone to her own devices. She thought she felt a presence behind her but when she turned around, there was no one. She shook her head.

"I must be going crazy…" She murmured to herself. The wind picked up and she hugged her knees to her chest to fend off the cold. She jumped when she felt something get draped on her shoulders. She stood to find a startled Mikan behind her and a raggedy blanket strewn on the sand.

"Kami-sama Mikan, you startled me!" She berated the teenage Fairie whose wings shimmered in the low light of the fire.

"I'm sorry Misaki-san. I woke up from habit, since I check on my grandfather at this time of night to make sure he's sleeping okay. I saw you shivering and thought to bring you a blanket." The brunette explained as she watched the redhead sit back down on the sand, wrapping the blanket around her.

"I see." Misaki said nothing more as she stared once again at the ocean.

"Mind if I join you for a bit?" Misaki shook her head and scooted a little to give space to Mikan by the low fire. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Misaki's curiousity peaked.

"Why are you wanting to find the Glade of the Fairies anyway?"

Mikan pondered over what to say. Hotaru already told her not to tell anyone that they think she's the heir to the Fairie Throne. It was hard to trust people nowadays. Fairie or human.

"To get answers, I suppose." She said softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Must be some heavy questions then, if Hotaru can't answer them." Misaki commented.

"I don't even know if I want to know the answer." Mikan said offhandedly.

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm scared. It means a lot of things to everyone, especially to me. I don't want to lose the people I care about the most and there's only a handful of them. I grew up with my grandfather, and I didn't know my parents growing up. And I'm scared that the answer will be a premeditation to that." Mikan's vulnerability showed in her eyes and Misaki sighed. She had been through that route before. It was painful, but it was a part of life.

"I lost someone too. Someone I cared for very much." Misaki didn't know why she was telling the young Fairie about this. But the moment the words left her lips, she felt a small weight lifted off her.

"I'm sorry to hear that Misaki."

"I don't even know if he's dead or alive. He was taken years ago by those shadow people."

"Maybe you'll find the answer to that as well.. if we ever get to the Glade of the Fairies." Mikan said in an attempt to lighten the conversation.

"Maybe it's better off for me not knowing. I can move on with my life." She said sadly.

"But you'll always end up wondering. Will you really be able to move on with your life?" Mikan asked thoughtfully.

"There's only one way I know I can move past it." Misaki sounded like she was already decided.

"How?"

"When I find the person who took him."

"Didn't you say it was one of those shadow people?"

"It was. I was there, hiding, when they took him and I saw who did it. It was a shadow freak with a star tattoo near his left eye."

"What are you going to do if you ever find that guy?" Misaki's demeanor changed from sadness to anger. The dying flame reflected in her eyes as she turned towards Mikan to answer her question.

"I'm going to kill him."

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

 **Uh-Oh. There's only one guy with a star tattoo near his left eye. And he's the one who took the person special to Misaki. I wonder who that person is? Any guesses?**

 **Misaki's also vowed to kill the person who took him. :O**

 **Stay tuned for what happens next!**

* * *

 **newroz –** Well, it didn't awaken Mikan's power but at least he's safe right? And wow, I'm jealous. I hope I can visit that place in the future.

 **Guest –** Sorry it took awhile to update. Here's the next chapter!

 **Derp1Derp2 –** I'll think about the YouichixAoi pairing, and as for the curse, well, wait to find out ;)

 **YoNaMe –** Well, Natsume is used to these kinds of situations so it's good that he was able to think quickly on his feet err wings, right? :D

* * *

 **STORY CYCLE UPDATE**

 **Starting Over Again - The Scam - Philophobia - Secrets - Fairie Tales**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite, and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	9. Chapter 9: Captive

**So I'm facing a bit of a mental block from Secrets. I am trying to get a grip on how I want the end to go so I thought I'd leave it for the meantime than get the whole story cycle on lockdown and not update at all. I'm trying to find a good way to get the ending done for Secrets so just stay tuned for that.**

 **For the meantime, I'll skip over that fic and proceed with the story cycle until I can get my groove back for Secrets.**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _It was. I was there, hiding, when they took him and I saw who did it. It was a shadow freak with a star tattoo near his left eye."_

" _What are you going to do if you ever find that guy?" Misaki's demeanor changed from sadness to anger. The dying flame reflected in her eyes as she turned towards Mikan to answer her question._

" _I'm going to kill him."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9: CAPTIVE**

"Are we there yet?" Misaki's eyebrows twitched as the words wafted through the air.

"You don't even know where "there" is. So shut the hell up." She shouted from where she stood at the helm. She needn't turn to the origin of the voice to know it was Natsume who had asked the offensive question.

Their voyage had been smooth sailing so far, and except for a small commotion about the sleeping quarters between Natsume and Mikan, she'd had no problems with the small band of Fairies that were financing this trip.

There were four quarters on the ship that Misaki decided to use on this trip. One for the captain (which was her), one with bunk beds was claimed by Hotaru, stating Youichi could sleep on the bottom bunk so as to avoid anyone accidentally touching him when they were asleep. The one with the single bed was offered to Prince Ruka, since he was royalty and deserved his own sleeping quarters, and the last room with a big double bed, was given to Natsume and Mikan. Mikan vehemently argued that the basis on which the rooms where provided to was unfair but no one would bulge. She refused to sleep again next to Natsume who merely shrugged. In the end, she had no choice. She could not ask Hotaru to switch with her, for knowing her best friend, she was sure she would deny. Nor could she ask Prince Nogi. He was royalty after all. In the end she had had no choice but to bunk with Natsume.

"It's not like we haven't slept together before." Natsume said with a gleam in his eye that earned him a smack to the head by the brunette Fairie.

"Don't say it like that!" She exclaimed, slightly irritated. She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

"But it's true!" The firecaster Fairie seemed to have taken a liking to teasing the young brunette.

"You make it sound perverted." Mikan fluttered off to the other end of the ship, whilst Misaki looked on with an amused smile on her face. She wished she could go back to the time when she was young and seemingly naïve and innocent but life had dealt her with too many a loss at a young age.

They had been travelling for roughly three weeks by sea. And by Misaki's calculations, they should be reaching the small cluster of islands in another week.

* * *

 **THAT AFTERNOON**

The sudden disappearance of sunlight made Misaki look up towards the skies. Ominous Nimbus clouds were gathering at an unusual speed towards their location and a fog began to form immediately cutting visibility to the bare minimum.

"Everyone gather round the helm!" Misaki shouted.

Before any of the Fairies could act, a loud crash was heard at the stern of the ship. And all at once, there were strangers onboard and scattering in every direction. Throughout the cloudy fog, Misaki could see that a ship was beside them, though she had no idea how it had gotten so close at a small amount of time. They were being boarded. She called out to the Fairies to be alert.

Mikan was on the way to the helm when she heard a grunt from Natsume who was behind her. One of the people who boarded was trying to attack him, wielding a sword. He pushed Mikan forward and away from the fight as he summoned a flame in his hand and threw it at his opponent. He began to summon multiple fireballs and aimed at the many opponents running towards them.

Hotaru, who was in her cabin with Youichi, had brought her peculiar contraption with her (the baka gun) and fired automatically at those that were in her line of sight. She had to go at a slower pace, making sure Youichi was untouched. Ruka came out of his cabin just in time to see three enemies getting knocked out by Hotaru.

"Don't just stand there, your Highness. Get a move on!" They ran towards the helm, which was above them and felt relief seeing (though just barely) Natsume and Mikan already with Misaki.

They stood with their backs to each other in a circle formation with Misaki (steering the ship) and Youichi (behind Misaki so no one could touch him), in the middle of the circle. They all had their weapons at the ready. Mikan had her bow and arrow, Hotaru had her baka gun, Ruka had called upon the seagulls and nearby sea creatures to help ward off the enemy ship, and Natsume was ready to summon fireballs for any enemies that dare cross his path. They stood waiting for another ambush but minutes pass and there was none.

The enemy ship was nowhere to be seen and the ominous clouds had disappeared partway, as the sun was shining behind them.

A seagull perched on Ruka's arm and through his power, he was informed that the enemy ship had been sunk by a nearby pod of orcas that had heard his cry for help.

"The enemy ship is gone." Ruka murmured and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

Before they could relax however, they felt a strange sensation.

"I can't move." Mikan said. Her body was frozen in place. She could talk, but there was nothing else she could do.

"I can't either." Misaki exclaimed. All of them were paralyzed.

"This is strong shadow magic." Hotaru murmured. She had read about this before. Though this was the first time she'd encountered it.

"Your extremely smart for a half-blood Fairie." They were surprised to find that they could turn their heads in the direction of the voice. It was right above them.

A cloaked figure jumped down from the mast of the ship and stood in their line of sight in front of the wheel. The enemy lowered the cloak covering his face to reveal himself. It was the guy with a star tattoo on his face.

"YOU!" Misaki screamed.

"Shut your mouth, filthy half-blood." Hotaru noticed his eyes were glazed and dark, his sclera was completely the opposite of normal, the white was now a dark grey. A clear sign that he was under the spell of the shadow people.

"Why are you doing this? And how?" Hotaru asked and the figure laughed manically.

"You said it yourself. I have strong shadow magic. I control the shadows. And it just so happens all your shadows fall in one place." Their eyes darted towards the place where their shadows fell and they saw that there was something written on their shadows, a clear indication that it was indeed shadow magic. The star tattooed man laughed again as he saw the contempt in the group's eyes.

"For a powerful shadow freak you're pretty stupid." Natsume murmured, much to the surprise of his colleagues. The cloaked figure flew towards him, confirming his suspicions that he was also indeed a Fairie.

"You're immobile and unable to do anything. How can that make me stupid, little Fairie boy?" He taunted the firecaster.

"Because you don't know how to evaluate your enemies." Natsume responded as he summoned a flame in his hand. It was a small flame but it was enough to dispel his shadow away from the shadow Fairie's magic. He regained the use of his hands and summoned a bigger flame to cast away the shadows of everyone around him. And as if on cue, Mikan and Hotaru aimed their weapons on the shadow Fairie, ready to fire.

The shadow Fairie, although quite surprised at the turn of events, was quick to dodge any attacks coming his way. He was fast, like a ninja and pretty soon, both Hotaru and Mikan were out of ammunition. Natsume was also getting tired, his strength depleting with every fire he summoned. Ruka was able to summon a few seagulls but they could not do much considering the shadow Fairie's immense power.

They were beginning to lose hope when Youichi stepped forward with his wishbone shaped stick. He tapped the stick on to the floorboard of the helm and a dark aura appeared within him. He summoned dark spirits that quickly surrounded the shadow Fairie and before the said Fairie could react, the spirits all entered him, rendering him unconscious on the floor of the helm.

"What just happened?" Mikan asked, trying to process what she had just seen.

"I think we can ask Youichi for details later, although I doubt he can tell us much. We need to restrain him." Natsume replied as he and Ruka carried the shadow Fairie to the brig to tie him up there.

There were no windows in the brig so no light could enter hence, the shadow Fairie could do no harm to them there.

* * *

When the shadow Fairie awoke a couple of hours later, he was confronted by the whole group. They had reached shallow waters, although still far from their destination, and dropped anchor for the night. Natsume had a small flame in his hand, but stood far from their captive, to avoid any altercations brought about by the shadows that fell from his fire.

"Who are you?" Hotaru demanded.

"You are not worthy to know my name." The shadow Fairie spat. Just as the words left his mouth, a sharp slap hit his cheek. Misaki stood in front of him, her hand stinging from the strong force she'd used. This was the person who had killed the person she loved.

"That barely hurt, filthy half-blood." The shadow Fairie sported an evil smirk.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Mikan exclaimed.

"And why not? Both of them…" His glazed eyes darted towards both Hotaru and Misaki who were half blood Fairies. "..do not deserve to be even spoken to by true blood Fairies."

"You are a murderer! After what you did! You and your kind have killed so many people. Fairies and humans alike! How can you do such things?"

"Everything I do is for a higher purpose. Those I have killed are mere specks in this world. Nothing of consequence."

"YOU ARE DESPICABLE! TO CALL THE PERSON THAT I LOVE NOTHING! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU MISERABLE BASTARD!" Misaki raised her hand again to slap him but was restrained by both Mikan and Ruka. The shadow Fairie only laughed at her threats.

"I'd like to see you try, filthy half-blood!"

"That's enough. We're clearly not getting any answers from him. He's our captive now so let's leave him to rot." Hotaru said in a disgusted tone before turning away.

"Dying doesn't scare me, you know." He taunted as the group climbed the stairs that lead to the deck, closing the door behind him, engulfing him in darkness. What they didn't know was that he had a secret up his sleeve.

* * *

Mikan crept out of bed, careful not wake the sleeping Fairie beside her. She couldn't sleep after that ordeal. Something bothered her about the shadow Fairie and his words. Despite knowing that she wouldn't get any answers from him, she decided she needed to try to talk to him again.

She took the small lantern on the table by the bedside and walked quietly out of the cabin, heading towards the galley. She picked up a small piece of cooked fish that had been leftover from dinner and a glass of water. She lit the lantern when she was outside the brig's door and carefully treaded the steps until she felt the hay under her feet.

The captive raised his head when he heard her enter. Mikan placed the lantern near the foot of the stairs, making sure it didn't raise any shadows that the captive could manipulate. Despite him being bound, she was taking no chances at all. She walked towards him and placed the plate with the fish and the glass of water in front of him.

"What is this?" He raised his brow at the items before looking at her suspiciously.

"I do not like letting food go to waste." She said in the most brave voice she could muster.

"And I cannot eat with my hands bound." She wasn't as smart as Hotaru but she wasn't stupid either.

"Then let me do the honors. Do something stupid and you'll regret it." She showed him the small hunting dagger she kept with her and he merely smiled as if amused. She cut the fish and fed him like a child. He let her do as she intended without any protest, the sustenance adding to his own strength. It was only after he finished the fish that he made his move.

He used his feet to knock Mikan off balance, causing her to lose hold of the dagger that flew up in the air. He used his momentum to jump off against the wall, grabbing the dagger with his hands bound behind him and with one flick of the wrist, cut off the rope binding his hands together. Before Mikan could scramble to her feet, he had cut off the rope tying his feet together and was now advancing towards her.

"I think between the two of us, it's going to be you that will regret your actions tonight." The reflection from the light of the small lantern flickered in his eyes as she began to crawl backwards to get away from him. A surge of adrenaline coursed through her, as she tried to evaluate how to escape. The shadow Fairie was blocking her escape route, and she was cornered at the back of the brig.

" _Whatever you're feeling, doubt, fear, let it go. Just feel your body. Feel the blood flowing through your veins. Feel the beat of your heart. And let your wings do your job."_

She remembered Natsume's advice and tightly shut her eyes, concentrating. In the next instant she was now hovering above the hay covered floor. She took a chance, and garnered her strength to hasten her flying speed. She was fast, but not fast enough for at the last minute, the shadow Fairie was able to grab hold of her wings, pull her back and pin her to the ground, aiming the dagger straight at her chest where her heart was. She could feel the dagger's tip pushing at her clothes.

"Do something stupid and you'll regret it." The shadow Fairie mimicked her words with an air of irony and sarcasm.

Mikan could feel the tip of the dagger pricking her skin and felt a small trickle of blood from the small laceration. Her hands were shaking as she grabbed onto the cloaked arm that was trying to force the dagger into her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could no longer think straight. Who knew she would meet her end in the brig of a ship out somewhere at sea?

She shook her head. Now was not the time to give up. Something within her stirred, an energy force from within and she used her last ounce of strength to push the shadow Fairie's hands away from her body. The shadow Fairie stumbled back and over his feet, landing in a tangled heap on the floor, his cloak in disarray. Mikan used this to her advantage and kicked the dagger away from him. She sensed that he was about to use shadow magic, as her shadow fell upon him and before he could act, she grabbed onto his hands making him scream.

She felt electrified as her skin touched his. And only a second passed before she released her hold on him, stumbling backwards. He lay on the floor unconscious yet again and her chest heaved as she caught her breath. She felt something in her hand and upon checking she found a dark stone in her palm. It was a muddy black. She had no idea what it was.

"MIKAN!" Hotaru rarely called her by her name and she was surprised to find her best friend next to her.

"I'm fine Hotaru." She stood up on wobbly legs and held on to Hotaru's arm to steady herself.

"Where am I?" They turned towards the shadow Fairie who was looking disoriented on the floor of the brig. Natsume and Ruka were quick to pull him up on his feet and holding his hands behind his back, restraining him.

"OW! Who are you and why are you restraining me?" Hotaru looked at him suspiciously but was shocked at what she saw. His eyes were no longer glazed. In fact, his sclera was back to the normal white, and she could clearly see the color of his eyes now. They were blue.

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked.

His aura was completely different than how he was earlier and when he responded, they could hear the fear in his voice.

"Tsubasa Andou."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 9**

 **Anyone notice a couple of manga/anime easter eggs I used? ;)**

 **And I know this is late, my wifi was busted and I can't write well knowing I'm relying on my measly data on my phone so forgive me onegai?**

* * *

 **newroz –** definitely Tsubasa. And as for Misaki's special person, I'll be keeping it a secret for now ;)

 **Derp1Derp2 –** I'll think about the YouichixAoi pairing, and yeah so Tsubasa is here now. XD Will Misaki still try to kill him? Stay tuned to find out.

 **Anilissa –** definitely not Tono. LoL. And yeah, I just wanted to switch it up a bit and have Tsubasa as an enemy well sort of hahaha..

 **millie –** It's not as easy as I may make it look. I've been updating less and less the recent months since I just got a new role at work a couple of months ago and things have been hectic. I usually write when I have a slow day at work, like today. LoL. It's hard to do but I don't want to disappoint anyone who's always looking forward to updates so I try my best.. ;)

 **mikan26 –** Wow. Thank you for the praise. 'You Are Mine' was my very first fic posted here on ff and not my most polished one either. LoL. I may write another post manga fic continuing the story but as I have a lot of pending story ideas on my writing board, it may take awhile as I want to make sure that what I write isn't common or already found on another story. (Kinda hard to do that these days with all the budding authors here on ff) but if I ever do start another post manga fic, will be sure to look you up.

As for the readers, the numbers don't really matter to me and hearing from those who follow and favorite and review my story is more than enough. I know some authors get bummed when no one follows or reviews but for me, it's not really a dealbreaker. My readers are important which is why regardless if I get a review or not for any chapter, I go on updating. It may be irregular since I have work and other things in real life to do, but rest assured my stories never get abandoned ;)

* * *

 **STORY CYCLE UPDATE**

 **Starting Over Again - The Scam - Philophobia - Probability - Secrets (ON HOLD) - Fairie Tales**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite, and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


End file.
